Assorted Sweets
by Clue-Sama
Summary: Basically a bucket of drabbles and ficlets that primarily consist of Kaname, Zero, and even a few other pairings. May or may not be graphic at times, but hopefully most of them will be 'squinty' BL or fluffy.
1. Table Of Contents

**.**_**Assorted Sweets**_**- A **_**Vampire Knight**_** Fic Dump by Clue-sama.**

_**(May contain bittersweet bits)**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks. _

_**Rating: **__I'd say T-- 16 and up, but I put M for safety because I don't know how graphic these will get. X3_

_**Overall Warnings:**__ I will put any specific warnings in the chappies, but overall, there shouldn't be anything too bad._

_**Author's Notes:**__ I am __**SO **__addicted to YenGirl's _The Other Half Of Myself _fic and I really love how it juuuust hints at a KanamexZero affair, but there was always a doubt that it wasn't so. (Well, in the beginning anyway- it gets... different in later chappies :D) I really want to write stories or at least ficlets with that feel... And then I've gotten into Sagakure's _Scattered Leaves _and _Scattered Pleasures_ and read her reasoning for making such a "story." She says it's a good place to put her drabbles and ficlets when she feels like writing a random, tiny fic. It's a good idea! So I hope neither of them mind, but I decided to make a thingy where I can put small stories that may or may not have anything to do with each other and hint at Kaname lovin' Zero... or the other way around. ;)_

_I kind of didn't want to put "Ficlet Dump" because I'm to lazy to abide the word count to its proper name thing so I just put Fic, but they shouldn't be as long as an actual __story__... so it'll have to do... If I end up making it too long or it gets mauled by plot bunnies, it'll get put up as a seperate fic! OH! And I'm not sure if all of these will have the deliciously tempting __**near**__-yaoi. I might not be able to keep myself under control with some of the ideas, so... yeah. *isn't that disciplined when it comes to Kaname and Zero... at the same time*_

_**Also I have always wanted to subject myself to "challenges" from the readers**__... so you can PM me or simply leave this in a review. I want you to give me prompts for a drabble or ficlet or something to smack in here. It can be a one-word prompt or a specific request- whateva ya wants. I specialize in yaoi, of course, and sub-specialize (XD) in KanamexZero/ZeroxKaname (the latter, I'm just recently getting attracted to) so keep that in mind. It doesn't even have to be yaoi if you don't want it to be. Just gimme a prompt and I'll respond to you what I decide._

_Don't worry copy-cat haters! (I no copy-cat... e3e whimper...) I have asked permission from both Sagakure and YenGirl, and they both said it's okay~ ^^_

__________________________________________________

_**First Sweet- Wine And Champagne**__, Kaname and Zero (no __**real **__yaoi)_

_**Second Sweet- Diamond In The Rough**__, Touga Yagari and Kaien Cross (no __**real**__ yaoi)_

_**Third Sweet- Let Me Tell You Something**__, Aidou and Zero (not yaoi), mentioned KanamexZero_

_**Fourth Sweet- Never One To Waste**__, Takuma and Senri (I would pair them, but what occurs kind of happened in the actual manga...)_

_**Fifth Sweet- The True Meaning Of Power**__, KanamexZero (not graphic)_

_**Sixth Sweet- Kinda Tasty**__, KanamexZero (not graphic)_

_**Seventh Sweet- Shut Up And Sit Down**__, Touga Yagari and Kaien Cross (no __**real**__ yaoi)_

_**Eighth Sweet- Soda Cans**__, Zero Kiryuu and thought-of Kaname Kuran (no __**real**__ yaoi)_

_**Ninth Sweet- Tasty Indeed**__, ZeroxKaname (almost graphic)_

_**Tenth Sweet- Scent Of Sleep**__, KanamexZero (fluff)_

_**Eleventh Sweet- Phantoms Clawing At Your Door**__, ZeroxKaname (tail-end of graphic consensual non-con)_

_**Twelfth Sweet- You Really Are Too Much**__, YagarixCross (not graphic)_

_**Thriteenth Sweet- Repaying The Favor**__, Zero and Aidou (not yaoi)_

_**Fourteenth Sweet- Cold Tears**__, KanamexZero (very beginning of a non-con)_

_**Fifteenth Sweet- No Room To Talk**__, KanamexZero (not graphic)_

_**Sixteenth Sweet- After All, You're Here**__, Zero and Aidou (no __**real**__ yaoi)_

_**Seventeenth Sweet- Say The Words, Tear The Gauze**__, KanamexZero/ZeroxKaname (consensual non-con that becomes...)_

_**Eighteenth Sweet- Pet Name, Huh...**__, KanamexZero (fluff)_

_**Nineteenth Sweet- Dress Code**__, KanamexZero (not graphic)_

_**Twentieth Sweet- Pookie's Turn**__, KanamexZero (although Kaname's more uke) (fluff)_

_**Twenty-First Sweet- Fantasy**__, ZeroxKaname (basically graphic)_

_**Twenty-Second Sweet- Purr**__, Kaname and Zero (no __**real **__yaoi)_

_**Twenty-Third Sweet- Any Attention**__, Kaname and Zero (one way- no action)_

_**Twenty-Fourth Sweet- Mew**__, Kaname and Zero (no __**real**__ yaoi)_

_**Twenty-Fifth Sweet- Illusion**__, KanamexZero (basically graphic lime)_

_**Twenty-Sixth Sweet- Inadvertent Anatomy Lesson**__, Zero Kiryuu and brief Kaname Kuran (no __**real**__ yaoi)_

_**Twenty-Seventh Sweet- Pounce**__, Kaname and Zero (no __**real**__ yaoi)_

__________________________________________________

_I also like how Sagakure's got a little table of contents...! *Clue-sama wishes she could think of her own awesome ideas for such things.* e_e;_


	2. Wine and Champagne

_**First Sweet- Wine and Champagne**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ Kaname and Zero- not a pairing, but established friendship shown. Although towards the end, it gets a bit cute. :3_

_**Summary:**__ If Kaname is wine... then Zero is champagne._

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

Tapered fingers gingerly held the stem of a crystal glass out in a silent offering. Translucent lilac eyes narrowed warily as they regarded the bubbly, sparkling liquid in the glass. Zero drew his lips into a hard line as the smell caught up with the movement of the cup. Alcohol... He wasn't a big alcohol drinker...

"It isn't like darker types, Zero..." drifted the words finally when the other saw how reluctant his guest had become.

The hunter's head was still slightly tipped downwards but he indignantly glared up at Kaname through his silvery bangs and hissed softly, "I know  
that." He ignored the pureblood's little smirk and looked at the drink again. Even so, he still...

"Have you ever had anything like this?" Kaname asked, seemingly reading the hunter's thoughts. Said hunter flinched ever-so-slightly and his expression softened slightly, his cheeks coloring faintly. Kaname took note of this and lowered the drink, coming a little closer to Zero. "I can get you something else, if you'd like," he quietly offered. The brunette took it upon himself to help Zero out a bit because, as Kaname knew, the silver-haired vampire didn't like parties of any sort. He liked to stick to walls and corners.

Zero fingered the silver cuff-links on his own tailored jacket and wondered if he had a naturally good tolerance for alchohols. Okay, so he'd never had anything like it, but he didn't want to look like a child in the very mature pureblood's presence by sipping on some soda, or worse- juice.

"No, I'll take it."

Kaname eyed Zero suspiciously before handing him the drink. The pureblood thought that maybe he should stay near the other vampire... Just in case something happened or Zero needed the brunette for something. The little soiree had kind of entered the mingling stage by now so Kaname shouldn't be missed too much and it wasn't as if he couldn't just vaguely show his unwillingness to have a conversation if another vampire approached him.

The ex-human observed the drink again by comically holding it up to eye-level before lowering it under his nose to get a better whiff. His nose tickled and he shook his head slightly at the sharp, tangy scent. Kaname held back his laugh as he watched this. Zero gave him a little scowl before looking at what Kaname had been holding in his other hand the whole time. The dark red liquid shifted slightly when Kaname moved.

"Why didn't you get me what you have?" he asked in a curious mix of honest wonder and wanting to prolong the inevitable. He'd probably make a stupid face when he drank his own drink...

Kaname looked at his own glass.

"Well, this wine is probably too strong for you, so I got you the champagne."

Zero pouted again (not that he would have called it pouting) and he ran his eyes over the meandering vampires in the room before saying softly, "Well, couldn't you have just gotten a... less-strong wine?"

The pureblood tilted his head slightly at Zero's odd behavior, but he caught the violet gaze looking at the other vampires around them in... mortification? Kaname looked over his shoulder, as his back was to the party, and quickly surveyed everyone. ..._I see._

"Zero, are you worried because you have champagne like the rest of the women here?"

The hunter's ears turned pink at the top and he lied, "No! I just--"

Kaname smiled and warmly said, "You know, not only was the champagne my first choice because it is easier to handle, but also because it reminds me of you. I thought you would like it more than wine."

This confession quickly subdued Zero and his eyes narrowed again.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Kaname motioned towards the glass situated carefully in between Zero's fingers.

"The color, of course, is a lovely shimmering silver like your hair," the brunette said evenly, but the fact that Kaname had basically called the ex-human's hair 'lovely' and 'shimmering' had not escaped said ex-human and he blushed deeper as the other continued, "But also, champagne is unique-tasting when you compare it to a red wine. It has a pleasant tang to it and although people drink it to stay sober longer, it will inebriate you just as thoroughly if not careful."

"How's that like me?"

Kaname smirked slyly.

"The other vampires do not take you as a serious threat until it's too late."

Even the corners of Zero's mouth hitched up while Kaname added, "The liquid itself looks very dignified, doesn't it? It is also very pure-looking."

Zero held his glass up higher to find this pureness and dignity the other spoke of, and he said off-handedly, "You think highly of me, it sounds like, Kaname..." The hunter returned his gaze to the pureblood. "But I don't think I'm as pure and dignified as you think."

"That just makes those qualities even more true then."

The prefect tried not to feel embarrassed at all of these compliments he was getting and he nodded to Kaname's wine.

"Well, if I'm champagne then you are wine."

"Is that so?" Kaname purred amusedly, inclining his head a bit with a smile. He wanted to hear this...

Zero smiled in such a way that Kaname couldn't tell if he was teasing or just oblivious.

"Wine is stronger than champagne and regal-looking. More controlled and graceful..." his tone lowered a bit, making Kaname speculate him single-mindedly. "When people see you, they feel flawlessness- perfection. You are beautiful."

When the word beautiful left his lips, both vampires started slightly and Zero realized what he had said... He had stopped talking about wine along the way...

_You are beautiful..._

Zero blushed darkly and looked like he was about to apologize, but Kaname closed his eyes gently and a soft smile graced his lips.

"Zero... I believe champagne is also very beautiful."

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ I love ending things in dramatic dialouge! It makes you wonder, doesn't it? :3 But did you get it? Champagne is Zero and Kaname said that champagne was also beautiful! *squeals* Anyway, it was getting kind of lengthy, but I hope you liked it anyway~ Review, please! :D_


	3. Diamond In The Rough

_**Second Sweet- Diamond In The Rough**_

_**Pairing/Characters: **__Touga Yagari and Kaien Cross. Not a pairing exactly, but trusting friends._

_**Summary:**__ After a hunt in which Yagari gets what he considers a "scratch", he returns to the Academy and Kaien is there to help._

_**Note:**__ For YenGirl~ :3 I hope you like it!_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

The seasoned hunter winced slightly as he gripped his left arm to distribute some pain as well as slow down the bleeding. He'd been careless. He closed his one eye as he ascended the steps to his longtime friend's house on Cross Academy's grounds. Touga knew that he shouldn't have come here with a fresh wound, his blood's scent out and about for all of the monsters to salivate over, but the Association was getting kind of shady lately...

Releasing his arm for a moment, he knocked on the door, hoping the ex-hunter was in.

When the door opened, flooding the previously dark porch with warm light, Touga simply looked at the other man. Kaien blinked at him for a moment and just shook his head, standing aside to let the dark-haired man in.

--

"It's just a scratch, Kaien. I'm only here to rest a bit," Touga grunted, sitting in one of the armchairs in Kaien's living room. He had hung his dirty overcoat and cowboy-style hat on a coat stand near the front door and left his primary weapon, his shotgun, near there as well. He hadn't taken his muddy boots off, but didn't seem to care much as he leaned back in the chair, closing his eye.

His words seemed to go in one ear and out the other because Kaien strolled back in with a steaming mug of something in his hands and he sighed, "Honestly, Touga, take your shoes off."

The hunter just opened his eye again and looked at the golden-haired man standing next to the chair.

"What's that?" -he had heard of the Chairman's cooking from Zero...

Kaien smiled childishly and held out the cup.

"It's just some green tea with a special ingredient that'll keep your energy up!"

Touga looked at it and murmured, "I'll pass..."

Kaien pouted and set the cup on the table near the chair, but as he straightened up he really noticed the cut on the other's arm. It was still bleeding sluggishly, further staining the torn white shirt the dark-haired man wore. The Chairman's usually bright face turned more serious and he said, "Since it doesn't look like you're inclined to take care of that, I'll go get some bandages."

Touga stared up at the blonde before simply grunting, "Isn't it kind of late? You need to get some sleep..." before leaning forward to finally remove his boots.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped moving.

"I'll be back," came the warm refusal and Touga heard him leave the room.

--

Raising the lip of the cup to his mouth, Touga cautiously took a sip... and stiffened as some crazy taste assaulted his palate. He refrained from slamming the mug down and forced himself to swallow the tea. He felt himself warming up from the inside out, which was nice, but he definitely wouldn't be trying that again...

"Okay!...Oh, did you try it?"

Touga looked over to the ex-hunter and considered telling him that yes, he did try it, but no he wasn't finishing it... but he just set the offending mug down and nodded to the items under Kaien's arm.

"Well, if that's for me, come on."

Kaien started and bustled over to his friend. Touga watched as the blonde knelt down beside the chair on the side of his injured arm. The cut wasn't too far up his arm, it was diagonally crossing his bicep so Touga lay his head back against the chair and relaxed again, letting his eye close. This wasn't the first time Kaien had dressed a wound for him and he rather liked how the other man did it. It was easier to sit back and let someone he was familiar with tend to his wounds rather than have an impersonal doctor do it.

Touga automatically winced when he felt soft fingers brushing over his arm as Kaien rolled up the tattered, blood-soaked sleeve. He forced himself to calm down, but Kaien apologized anyway.

"It's fine..."

His vision was naught, but he didn't need it to know that Kaien was frowning at his "tough guy act". Yes, it hurt- a Level E had done it with the _intent _of it hurting, but this was nothing new. His whole body was covered in scars and he was used to it. He smirked silently as the feel of a cool cloth pressed against the torn skin gingerly. He was used to it- Kaien knew it too, and yet, the Headmaster of this school still treated him so carefully when he helped. It wasn't that Touga wanted the blonde to be rough with him, but it was so strange. The hunter's life was no fluffy playground. It was violent and bloody out there, but if he ever came here, it was warm and comfortable. Kaien's house was kind of like a home.

Sure and soft, Kaien's fingers were now coated in some salve and he spread that over the length of the angry red slash, making it ache and tingle at the same time. Touga handled it just fine and focused on thoughts of how well he'd sleep tonight. It _was_ rather late and he hadn't had a good night's rest in a while, so he would stay here. The hunter knew his friend wouldn't mind. But he'd better ask anyway.

"Kaien..."

Now the blonde man was beginning to wrap the wound up with the bandages, his comforting hands pressing here and pulling there.

"Hm?"

"You don't mind if I stay here tonight, do you?"

Without hesitation, the current doctoring man happily answered, "Of course not. My cute little children are in their dorms tonight, so there's more than enough room for you."

After a few more moments, Kaien gently patted the firmly wrapped wound and said, "There. Don't re-open it, either."

With another grunt, Touga forced himself to get up from the comfy chair and tugged the other man to his feet as well. Kaien looked up at the other man questioningly.

"Kaien, I'm hungry."

The other's eyes shone in joy.

"I can make you something!"

Touga watched the Chairman bounce away into the kitchen and he shook his head with a slight smile. If only he wasn't such a diamond in the rough... maybe the hunter could go to sleep and get some rest instead of eating some strange food this late at night.

--

**Author's Notes:** Oh no! Apparently (as I discovered halfway through) I suck at writing those two! O_o' I'm sorry YenGirl! DX *sob*


	4. Let Me Tell You Something

_**Third Sweet- Let Me Tell You Something**_

_**Pairing/Characters: **__Mentioned KanamexZero. Aidou isn't part of the pairing (XD) but he's in here, cheering Zero up._

_**Summary: **__Aidou comes across a sad-looking prefect in the dorms, but what's all this about Kaname-sama being too busy for Zero? Kaname-sama would never treat his precious treasures that way! Nu-uh!_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

Upon walking into the dinng room of the Moon Dormitory, Aidou was a little surprised to see Kaname-sama's lover in one of the chairs with a book set out in front of him. No one else was there, but Zero Kiryuu was leaning on one fist, his elbow up on the polished wood of the table, and he only seemed mildly bothered by the new presence in the room. The noble huffed silently. Just because Zero had become a regular guest here in the Night Class' dorms, that didn't mean he could be rude to the others and not even aknowledge someone.

"Good evening, Kiryuu-kun," the smaller vampire said politely, coming further into the room.

The hunter at the table glanced up momentarily to the blonde and offered a grumpy hum of a greeting before lowering his eyes back to the book. Aidou ground his teeth in agitation... But he quelled it with some difficulty. His Kaname-sama had told them all to treat Zero as if he was a member of the Night Class himself and if Kaname-sama says, Aidou shall do.

Motivated now, the blonde plopped down in a chair next to Zero and also leaned on his fist so that he was facing the silver-haired vampire. Zero's position made it so all he had to do was look up from the pages of his text and he would lock eyes with the noble... And look up he did.

"Aidou," Zero murmured expectantly, a hint of annoyance in his tone. Honestly... Kaname had said his beloved could come and go as he pleased, but he would appreciate the gesture more if the pureblood's little groupies were less... obnoxious.

The blue-eyed noble smiled and started what sounded like a conversation, much to the ex-human's dismay. The hunter wasn't in the mood right now...

"So what are you reading?" Aidou questioned.

Zero stared at him dryly under half-closed eyelids.

"A book."

Aidou tried not to snap.

"I see... Why don't you go to our library? If you're waiting for dinner, it's not yet time--"

Zero sat up fully and fixed the younger vampire with a visibly irked expression. Aidou just smiled up at him while the lilac-eyed teen growled softly, "What do you want, Aidou? I'm sure Kaname said something to you all, but 'being nice' doesn't translate well to 'bother me'."

Okay, so maybe Zero wasn't as open to "Idol-senpai's" charm as the rest of the Day Class...

"I apologize... But one more question: Why aren't you with Kaname-sama? He should be here- class isn't in or anything."

The noble caught the brief flicker of dejection in the lavender eyes of the vampire before him, but it was quickly schooled and Zero just turned back to his book as if he was going to read rather than get into details. He just muttered, "He's busy. So I thought I'd give him some space."

Even if Aidou was a little outspoken at times, which made him look dense, he was nowhere near so dumb as to see what was making Zero even more irritable that usual. The way the taller vampire had said those two little sentences- so full of meaning and plump with the subconscious urge to get something off of his chest...

"You think Kaname-sama's too busy for you...?" he asked with a hint of disbelief in his tone.

The thinning of Zero's lips, the slight narrowing of his eyes and the tensing of his posture spoke volumes of what his mouth wouldn't voice.

Aidou breathed a chuckle and shook his head, also sitting upright.

"Kiryuu, don't you know Kaname would never be 'too busy' for you? You've never heard him talk about 'his Zero', obviously."

This seemed to interest Zero a bit and the prefect looked at the blonde out of the corner of his eye suspiciously.

"Obviously not..." he merely sulked.

Aidou smirked wryly. Yeah, Zero definitely was a tad conflicted with something. Oh, but how could anyone take Kaname-sama's love so lightly?! This was why Aidou hated it when anyone got too friendly with Kaname. People just didn't know how to treat him!

The blonde shook his head slowly and said, "Well, you must know something because if you didn't believe his affinity for you then you wouldn't have stayed in the dorm. You would have gone to your room."

Zero started at that and soon after, his cheeks flushed dimly. The hunter hated to admit it... and it was kind of an involuntary thing... but Aidou was right. If he really didn't understand how much Kaname loved him and would never really have no time for the prefect, then Zero would have retreated back to his room.

"Perhaps you know that he'll come looking for you when he realizes that you've gone off to pout?"

Pale skin darkened with a blush again and Zero glared at Aidou.

"Shut up... He... He just looked really stressed and I didn't want him to feel like he had to entertain me. I don't come here to look like I need his attention."

Aidou considered this and then came up with a perfect reply. He couldn't have Kaname-sama's lover going around acting like the pureblood didn't take good care of him.

"Okay. But what is he supposed to do when he finds that you're out and about with a little raincloud over your head?" he paused to look at Zero's expression of slight shock. He nodded. "Mm-hm. And you probably just don't want to admit it, but you crave Kaname-sama's attention. The only other reason you come here is to give him _your_ attention and how can you do that if you're down here? And how do you know he doesn't need you up there for simple support when he gets stressed?"

Zero's blush had spread as he realized that Aidou was even more right than he'd been a second ago. Of course, now the blush was from having someone else talk about his relationship with Kaname out loud and so openly. And... maybe a little bit of shame was mixed in there too. How could he be so selfish...

The hunter closed his eyes and stood up, closing his book as he did so. He opened his mouth to say something. Something that Aidou was rather looking forward to hearing since it probably included the words, "You're right." He never got to hear such a thing from the infamously ungrateful Zero Kiryuu, though, because a beautifully powerful aura had alerted them both to another vampire in the room.

Zero looked over his shoulder and Aidou's lips curled back in a grin while he got to his feet as Kaname called softly, "Zero..."

The silver-haired vampire ducked his head a little, put off that he hadn't gotten to go and take Aidou's advice before Kaname came himself. The pureblood nodded in recognition to Aidou and smiled warmly at Zero.

"Why did you come down here to read? You could've stayed in my room- you know I don't mind."

The hunter couldn't hold back his smile when Kaname looked at him like that, but he did glance back fleetingly to Aidou before he came closer to Kaname, half-lying, "I'm sorry. You looked distracted with me in the room, but I see that people can't mind their own business around here."

Kaname took this in a superficial way and gave Aidou a little chastising look before he wrapped his arm around Zero's waist, leading him back upstairs. Aidou, although having earned a disapproving look from his dear Kaname-sama because of Zero's lie, held his smile as they left because by helping the ex-human, he felt like he was also being loved by the alluring, caring pureblood. Besides... they both knew that Hanabusa Aidou helping Zero Kiryuu was never going to escape either of their lips.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Poor Aidou. Does something good and gets glared at for it. XDDD That was strangely fun to write. o_o X3 Review and tell me what ya thought of this one~ ^^_


	5. Never One To Waste

_**Fourth Sweet- Never One To Waste**_

_**Pairing/Characters: **__Mild TakuxSenri-like action. Not graphic, but suggestive, I suppose._

_**Summary: **__Coming across some leftover Xocolatl's Day candies ends up showing Takuma that Senri really doesn't waste anything..._

_**Note:**__ For Gothic Vampire Bitch~ :3 I hope you like it- thanks for reading! ^^_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

"Takuma..."

The called vampire turned to see Senri holding a small, pink-hued plastic baggy in between his fingers gingerly while fixing his stoic gaze on the blonde. Takuma tilted his head and regarded the small pieces of candy inside and swung his legs over the side of his bed that he'd been lounging on. Setting down his manga, he said, "Is that yours?"

Senri shook his head.

"Rima and I ate ours already. This is yours- I found it."

The VP of the Night Class blinked before sliding off of his bed and coming over to sit on Senri's. The maroon-haired model just kept his eyes on his friend and turned himself slightly while Takuma asked, smiling, "Well, since St. Xocolatl's Day was only yesterday, would you like to share mine as well? I got so many and I don't want anymore sweets."

Senri wordlessly nodded and handed the blonde the bag. The lack of words never really bothered Takuma- he was past wondering if his roommate was shy or something. The smaller vampire was just the quiet type and sometimes Takuma talked enough for the both of them, which was fine because Senri didn't seem to mind that in the same way.

Takuma pulled the white ribbon from where the opening of the bag was bunched together and he dumped the candy on the space between them for better access. As they examined the contents, the blonde pondered, glancing up at Senri, "You really like sweets, don't you?"

Senri also looked up at his friend with his cool blue eyes and gave a small smile.

"That's right."

The model picked up a red heart-shaped sucker and tore the plastic off before bringing it into his mouth. Takuma looked down and plucked up a small, round piece of candy wrapped in silver foil. He peeled it off to see that it was chocolate, but as he put the wrapper down, about to put the treat in his mouth, Senri said, "How many did you get this year anyway? I forgot to ask..."

The blonde paused and thought, lowering his chocolate-holding hand a bit.

"Hm... Probably around twenty or so. I can't quite remember. How about you?"

Senri drew the sucker out of his mouth and shrugged.

"I dunno. A lot. Rima and me pool ours."

Takuma smiled and giggled, "You two are like little kids."

Senri titled his head and smiled which the other vampire had learned was his equivalent to a laugh. The green-eyed noble laughed and would have said more, but he felt his candy suddenly slipping from his fingers. He yelped- the chocolate was melting! He quickly tilted his head back and let the rapidly slipping morsel fall into his mouth. The younger vampire watched all of this with an amused twinkle in his cool blue eyes and while Takuma swallowed, Senri murmured, "Now your fingers are all chocolatey..."

As Senri licked absently at his candy, the blonde chuckled and examined his coated fingers.

"I must have held it for too long."

"It's because your hands..." the smaller vampire quietly said as he leaned forward, catching the chocolate-smeared hand firmly. "...are too warm."

Takuma didn't resist his friend, but he did breath, "Senri..." once he saw the hungry look in the other's eyes. The maroon-haired teen held his sucker in his other hand, but it was resting on his thigh while he brought the blonde's hand closer to his lips. Senri glanced up at the older vampire before his pink tongue flicked out to swipe some of the creamy chocolate from the tip of Takuma's pointer finger delicately. At this, the taller male held his breath. Senri did this often enough- stealing chances to get his mouth on his roommate or do something... sensual, the VP supposed but when the younger male did...

The model continued to suck and lap at the sweet melted goodness until Takuma's thumb and pointer finger were clean. Senri sat back and the blonde didn't miss the playful tint of crimson mingling with the icy pools while the shorter vampire slipped his own treat back between those well-shaped lips casually.

"You shouldn't waste anything like that, Takuma..."

The blonde started a bit, but he smiled and it held a little slyness as well.

"Well... That's why I'm grateful that you help me out in that department, Senri. I hope you'll continue to do so."

The corner of the Senri's mouth hitched up and he muttered, "Of course."

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ *dies at how late/early it was when I typed this* I hope you liked it GVB! :D Everyone, please review!_


	6. The True Meaning Of Power

_**Fifth Sweet- The True Meaning Of Power**_

_**Pairing/Characters: **__Non-graphic KanamexZero_

_**Summary: **__If Kaname had no pureblood powers and Zero had no gun, who would win? (Way OOC)_

_**Note:**__ Inspired by and for my friend Byakko, who is a recent member of the site, but, during a funny conversation, said this would happen if the above circumstances were reached. X3_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

As he stood in the grassy field at night, Kaname's eyes remained warily trained on his lover as he tried to call his movements so that he wouldn't be caught off guard. Zero also returned the cautious stare from a few yards away. Boredom actually reached the couple today and they decided to find out who would win if they were both essentially unarmed. So Zero helped Kaname quell his pureblood abilities for a moment and the hunter set his Bloody Rose aside. Of course, the brunette didn't seem too happy about being so vulnerable for any period of time... But Zero had promised him that he'd watch over him until his powers returned and Kaname trusted the ex-human with everything- including his life.

"Why aren't you attacking, _Kuran_?" Zero cooed with a smirk.

Kaname purred a chuckle and didn't rise to the taunt. He already felt strange without his usual strength flowing through him and besides- he knew Zero probably felt a little uncomfortable without his gun, too. Instead the older vampire just replied, "Well, I thought I'd let you go first."

Zero straightened his posture to a less battle-ready looking one and Kaname watched suspiciously, preparing himself by wondering how strong he was without his vampire strength... But when the silver-haired teen rose his long fingers up to his white shirt's collar, the pureblood had to admit that his guard was lowered. _What...? _Lilac eyes simply observed Kaname while the brunette raptly stared at Zero's hand. Of course, eventually, the milky lines of the hunter's collar bones and enticing curve of his snackable neck kind of... distracted Kaname.

_That dirty vampire- I knew it._ Zero thought fondly, gathering a button in between his thumb and forefinger.

The hunter closed his eyes leisurely and unfastened the button swiftly. Since he never wore his shirt closed all the way anyway, the gentle slope of his firm pectoral muscles now tempted Kaname to no end and quietly, Zero said, "Kaname."

The pureblood hated that he couldn't practically appear next to his lover with his preternatural speed, but he got there as fast as he could and when he did, he mewled, "Yes, Zero. Anything..." as he nuzzled against the soft locks of silver hair.

Suddenly, after some jarring and a final jolt, Kaname's instincts screeched that he was now in danger, but he consciously just sighed when it was over. Zero smirked from his position on top of the brunette, his chest even more visible now since his shirt was hanging slightly. The hunter had slammed Kaname onto his back and was now holding both of the pureblood's wrists above his head.

"I win."

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Hahaha~ XD Actually, she said Kaname would fall over when Zero... unleashed his power, but I that would be random in text form. I also drew a small manga-thing like this and the 'falling over' made more sense. ^^ Heehee- please review and let me and Byakko know what you think! I'll be sure to tell her!_


	7. Kinda Tasty

_**Sixth Sweet- Kinda Tasty**_

_**Pairing/Characters: **__Non-graphic KanamexZero_

_**Summary: **__As most people know, Kaname Kuran has people to cook for him... However, when it comes to his dear Zero, the pureblood wants to do it himself- even if he seems to forget that he doesn't quite know _how_. Even so, Zero still takes it in stride..._

_**Note:**__ Once again inspired by a conversation Byakko-sama~! :3 When I asked her how her steak tasted, she said "Kinda tasty..." which is where the title comes from. There WILL be a follow-up drabble so don't freak out when you get to the bottom. ;3_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

He drew his lips into a tight line as he looked at the meat he'd just finished preparing... Well... what he thought he'd prepared. Kaname had done what he thought was necessary to cook a nice steak for his lover, Zero, but... it _felt_ wrong. The pureblood put his hands on his hips and closed his eyes. Okay, so he knew that he possibly could have deviated from the original recipe a bit, but it couldn't be that bad! Kaname was considering just throwing it away and making one of the maids he's got running around the villa cook one for Zero, but...

"Zero always cooks for me..." he murmured, opening his eyes to fix them on the steak. It didn't look bad. No, in fact, it looked like it would be tender and juicy, browned nicely and surrounded by carrots and potatoes as it was, but Kaname knew better. Ah, he'd still only serve the best to his beloved, though, so he'd have to get rid of this one and start over.

Unfortunately for Kaname, he'd lost track of the time during the first run, and his silver-haired companion was home within a second of making the decision to begin again. The brunette was absorbed with remembering where exactly he'd made an error and just barely noticed Zero's long-registered aura until the two arms slipped around his waist from behind. Kaname tensed and wished the hunter's presence put him on edge like it used to when they first got together... now his body kind of ignored it or responded eagerly, but at the moment, he just turned around in the other's loose hug.

Zero leaned in and kissed the older vampire gently before nuzzling into the curve of his shoulder, purring happily, "I'm home early..."

Kaname couldn't stop the coil of heat that curled up pleasantly in his lower belly at his lover's soft lips moving against his skin, but he shifted his weight and put his arms around Zero too.

"I see."

The ex-human moved his whole body against Kaname, seeming needy for the pureblood's contact and said pureblood chuckled, the steak a few inches behind them worrying the crap out of him. Kaname didn't want Zero to eat it... besides, the younger vampire seemed like he was in a really good mood and the brunette was usually the one who had to get the other aroused enough. But Zero was definitely in the mood and he pressed his hips harder to his lover's greedily, making the older vampire bite back a moan. As a hint of aroused red crept into Zero's eyes, Kaname momentarily just wanted to throw the hunter on the floor and have his way, but the pureblood took a step back, his rear bumping against the plate on the counter. It clinked softly, alerting the silver-haired vampire to its existance.

As Kaname closed his eyes in frustration, Zero leaned around to see what it was. He'd noticed the scent of the food, of course, but he'd been thinking of his dear pureblood aaaalll day...

"What's that?"

"..."

Zero looked back at Kaname who just shrugged a shoulder.

"Nothing. I was going to throw it away- don't mind it."

Immediately, the silvery-lilac eyes widened and he stepped around the pureblood, grabbing up the plate.

"What?! No! You _made_ this? I want to try it."

Kaname looked back at Zero and was mildly flattered that his lover would really want to eat something that he'd made, but he was more aware of the fact that it wasn't very good...

"Zero..."

But the hunter was already setting the plate on the other counter and cutting into it with a knife. He looked rather excited to eat the steak, but Kaname just slightly laced his fingers together before him as he leaned back against the counter where Zero left him. The pureblood's body language was uncharacteristically nervous.

Kaname wore a mask of soft indifference, but inside he tensed as a bit of steak disappeared into Zero's mouth...

...

After showing no emotion as he chewed and swallowed, Zero rose his gaze to his lover and said, "Kaname."

"Mm."

"I think you burnt it and kept it raw at the same time..."

The strange sinking feeling that Kaname labeled as 'failure' made him flinch, but he just smiled. It was Zero- he would never treat it like some huge gash in a star.

"I told you I wasn't going to feed it to you."

Zero laughed in such a way that the pureblood couldn't seem to take as offensive and the hunter stood facing him.

"Well, it was still kind of tasty, so don't worry. I'll teach you how to cook one day. You could have asked me if you wanted to learn."

The brunette nodded and he visibly brightened at the prospect of Zero teaching him how to cook which meant that they could have more happy memories together. But as he imagined 'accidentally' getting whipped cream all over the hunter, a familiar air of devious heat seemed to radiate from the younger vampire. Kaname focused to see a pair of lavender, crimson-speckled eyes staring at him with a whole other kind of hunger.

Zero smirked and approached the leaning pureblood once more.

"But... I know something that's tastier than any food I've ever had..."

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Teehee~ Yeah... Kind of difficult to read because I had to keep it short, I think, but review please! :3_


	8. Shut Up And Sit Down

_**Seventh Sweet- Shut Up And Sit Down**_

_**Pairing/Characters: **__Touga Yagari and Kaien Cross. Not a pairing exactly, but trusting friends._

_**Summary: **__Okay, so a cold isn't as serious as a Level E wound, but Touga wanted to repay the favor. It was the least he could do for his companion._

_**Note:**__ Kind of a time-skip/continuation from "Diamond In The Rough". ^^ So if you haven't read that one, then all you really have to know is that Touga got a wound from a Level E, went to Kaien's and the dear old Headmaster patched him up. Also Cross let Yagari stay the night, but it wasn't a big deal! XD_

_Oh! And this is for YenGirl, too! Thanks, senpai! X3 *Clue is a dork*_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

_"Ha-CHOO--!"_

His single blue eye focused on the figure wrapped up in a blanket huddled on the bed for a moment. Touga waited for the watery pair of caramel-colored eyes to glance up at him groggily before the hunter said, "You're not going to the office today, Kaien."

Immediately, the more slender man looked shattered. Touga rolled his eye- _here we go._

"No! I have to go in! My poor Zero-kun and Yuuki-chan will need me!" Kaien cried nasily. He sniffled and continued whinily, "I'm fine, Touga!"

The dark-haired man put his hands on his hips as his thin patience was activated, and he growled, "Shut up- you're _sick_. You're staying here so I can take care of you."

At that, Kaien's protests died on his lips and he stared up at Touga. The younger, but more solid, man looked irritated; however, Kaien could read him much better and knew that it was the gentle air of concern that he had to base his thoughts on.

"Touga..."

Knowing that he didn't have to say much other than "hn", Touga avoided the emotional moment and turned to head down to the kitchen. Yeah, he cared if the old man was sick, but... Kaien didn't have to get all... soft about it.

--

Wielding a bed-tray, Touga entered Cross' room again to see the light brown locks of hair snaking over the white pillow and along the sheets. The hunter stilled a few feet from the bed. Apparently, Kaien decided to take his ponytail down and finally get some rest. Actually, Touga was glad the other had settled down because he didn't like to see his friend ill. It always bothered him to know that anyone he cared for wasn't feeling well or injured. It was kind of an inborn trait and the dangerous-looking hunter hardly looked like he'd wish the best for his friends, but he did and Kaien was no exception. Well, _especially_ the ex-hunter. Kaien was the one who took care of Touga when the taller man was hurt- all the time. The older man was too nice for his own good and when he caught a simple cold, Touga had come over to see that he obviously didn't think it was anything that needed attention.

As Touga stared at the slender body under the blanket as it faced away from him, its side rising and falling evenly, he wondered if Kaien would get too mad if the black-haired hunter sat on the floor and ate the food. Suddenly the phone rang, interrupting Touga's musings and made him bite back a curse at the shock. Just as he made to sit the tray down and answer the bedside phone, Kaien shifted to reach out from the covers and answer the phone. It was literally right there and Touga stilled as the other man held the receiver to his ear murmuring, "Hello?"

Touga didn't move nor say anything.

"Oh, yes, what is is Kaname-kun? ...Is that Yuuki-chan? Oh, she's so cute- wanting to talk to her papa..." he cooed fondly, if not a bit tiredly.

Kuran had called? Maybe the trio had worried. (Touga knew his stoic little student was probably sulking nearby, just as worried.)

After a moment, Kaien chuckled.

"I see. Thank you, Kaname-kun. Thank my kids for me, too, will you? ...Yes. Bye-bye."

Kaien replaced the receiver and rolled onto his back. The movement made Touga pop into his vision and the light-haired man gave a soft gasp.

"Oh... You scared me..."

Touga smirked and walked closer to the bed.

"The kids called?"

Kaien smiled at the plate of yummy-looking food and then up at his dear friend. In all of their years knowing each other, the younger man never had actually cooked for the ex-hunter. Usually it was the other way around but this was nice too. Zero, Touga's student, cooked very well and Kaien wondered if he learned more than how to kill vampires from his master. If so, perhaps Touga was good at the culinary arts, as well?

"Yes. Kaname will run the office for a little while in my place and then Zero and Yuuki will take over."

The Headmaster sat up and started to move back so that he could sit up against the headboard, but, surprisingly enough, Touga stopped him while conversationally saying, "They're good kids..." Although Kaien totally agreed with that, he was too busy noticing his friend propping him up with pillows and situating the tray over his legs. A warm hand was on his forehead then, gently pressing to check for a fever. ...Kaien smiled warmly again as Togua straightened up- he would have to get sick more.

"There," Touga mumbled, looking a bit out of his element...

Kaien tucked a wayward, golden strand behind his ear and he said, the gratitude saturating his voice, "Thank you, Touga."

The ex-hunter could have sworn he saw a very subtle pink over Touga's cheeks, but when he blinked sluggishly, it was gone. The hunter grunted and crossed his arms.

"Yeah. Well. Let's both agree not to get hurt or sick anymore. This is too enjoyable."

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Hm. It was alright, I think. ^^ Yeah- these two are a strangely nice couple (even if this one is even less BL-y as the others...) Don't forget to review :3_


	9. Soda Cans

_**Eighth Sweet- Soda Cans**_

_**Pairing/Characters: **__Zero Kiryuu and a thought-of Kaname Kuran (and I guess Yuuki...) . No actual yaoi at all. Not even remembered. X3_

_**Summary: **__Honestly... that soda tab thing is just a stupid game. ...God... Really. ..._

_**Note:**__ Once again, Byakko had provided an amusing anecdote to awaken my muse! *cackles cause she gets all mad when I use them for fics*_

_Also, if you don't know what the soda tab thingy is, I'll explain it ('cause I don't know if it's known in other countries or something...) You know the little tabs on a soda can that you pull back to open it? Well, there's kind of a children's game where you move it back and forth while saying the alphabet in time. Which ever letter you said when the tab breaks off is the first letter of the person's name you'll end up with romantically. :3_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

His lavender eyes blinked in mild incomprehension as the little tab of his soda can snapped off in his fingers. Zero had been lazily moving it back and forth while going through the alphabet simply because he was bored after he finished his drink. Of course, when his idle game ended, giving him the letter "K"... only one name came to mind.

_Kaname Kuran..._

Zero glared at the tab and dropped it into the empty can with a soft scoff. Kaname. Right- and Zero loved being a vampire. No.

The hunter placed the can on his desk with a roll of his eyes and tried focusing on his homework. But the damned results of that pointless game kept nagging at him. Zero sighed and put his pencil down. How on Earth did it end on 'K'? Out of all the letters... Okay, so he knew that it couldnt end too early because the metal was a bit too strong for that, and it was too weak to last until, say, 'Y'... But jeez, it could have broken on 'J' or 'L'.

"It's just a game... I won't get it the next time, I'm sure..." Zero told himself, reasoning out the impossible to soften it. Surely, he and Kaname would never be more than bitter rivals.

--

Zero growled and slammed his fifth unconsumed soda can down, making the drink slosh out of the small opening.

"'K!'"

He kept getting that same letter everytime- no matter how fast or how slow he moved the tab. Well... he only had one more can left so he might as well. If this came out as K... he didn't know what he'd do. Perhaps shoot the can to oblivion?

Grabbing the defenseless can, he popped it open.

"A, B, C, D..."

It was starting to loosen a bit as the metal was worked.

"E, F, G, H..."

Zero slowed down, sure to not stress the aluminum to much...

"I, J..."

...He heard a small snapping sound and only became vaguely aware that he had been holding his breath. It was 'J' this time! ... But as Zero let go of the tab, it didn't fall... which meant it wasn't over. A bit numbed by shock at his utter unluckiness, he reached out and flipped the tab once more, devastatedly whispering, "'K'..." as it broke off in his fingers with a more final cracking noise.

**-**_**Somewhere in the Moon Dormitory...-**_

__Kaname, not really taking his attention away from his book, reached up and rubbed at his neck where a certain ex-human had sank his fangs into a few times.

--

_**Author's Notes**_**:**_ hee~ That was silly. I know it was kind of OOC, but if Zero was bored and alone in his room, he might act this way. XDDD It must be destiny, Zero! The soda has spoken!! lawl~_


	10. Tasty Indeed

_**Ninth Sweet- Tasty Indeed**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ Almost graphic ZeroxKaname. (Yes, Zero!seme)_

_**Summary:**__ With the pureblood so close and looking so adorably concentrated... how on Earth could Zero focus?_

_**Note: **__The sequel-drabble to the sixth sweet, "Kinda Tasty". For some reason, I've been totally into ZeroxKaname rather than KanamexZero.. probably because I haven't been actually typing them in that order recently and Sagakure has updated her CoB fic. XD The coming eleventh sweet (tenth and eleventh should have been posted with this one...) will also be ZxK... but I don't wanna spoil anything, so I'll stop here! ;)_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

"See? It's easier once you remember how long you have to wait for everything."

The pureblood looked away from the steak sizzling in the pan to give a dazzling smile and Zero's heart fluttered at the happy gleam in his lover's eyes. Kaname nodded while the hunter tried to pay attention to the words, "Yes, I see. Thank you for teaching me, Zero." Usually the brunette was good at reading Zero, but he was too... well, excited to notice the look in the lilac eyes. If the older vampire took his time though, he would have seen the once-again lusty haze alluringly clouding Zero's gaze. It had only been about an hour or so since Zero had... 'tasted' something much better than any steak, but now he was getting all riled up again.

Kaname's soft coffee-colored hair was cutely mussed from where he'd writhed about in their silk sheets and then slept for a bit. Zero's silver hair wasn't as long as the pureblood's so it tended to stick up more when messed up, but his hair was spared this time, so Kaname was the one looking so lovable. Even the soft cotton pajamas were wrinkled and baggy or tight in just the right places. So snuggle-able...

A quiet sigh drifted between the faint pink lips when Kaname felt Zero's warm mouth nipping at the nape of his neck after cool fingers brushed his tousled hair away. Sometimes Zero would playfully call the pureblood insatiable, but obviously they both had control issues when it came to each other's body...

"Again...?" Kaname breathed, his focus on the steak before him turning to nothing more than a non-registering blob while Zero continued to adore his neck slowly. The hunter hummed in affirmation as he gradually worked his way over to a slightly exposed, milky shoulder with his lips and lengthening fangs. Kaname put his hands out on either side of the stovetop and leaned forward slightly, shivering. Zero just followed him down, angling his head so that he was now kissing the side of the pale throat gently, eliciting soft purrs from the brunette. As they had moved, Kaname's hips arched back, pressing against Zero's and they both shuddered as hardness met suppleness through their clothes deliciously.

Kaname hung his head and Zero thought that he kind of looked like he totally forgot about the scalding pan and burner, so he spun the pureblood around in his arms, his hands around his waist, and pulled him flush against his body. Kaname gasped, but Zero stole the air back with a breathtaking kiss. It hadn't been that long since they had made love, but really, Kaname looked just as sexy when he wasn't immaculately made-up and staring expectantly (and a bit mystified) at a steak cooking.

Zero somehow dragged Kaname down to the floor and continued to romance him effectively, the pureblood brought to open-mouthed keening swiftly. But after a few moments, a sudden new odor stung their noses and Zero was the first one to lift his head from between two quivering thighs to look up. Black smoke was curling up from the cooktop and he quickly crawled over Kaname's body, stretched up from his spot on the floor and switched the heat off. He smirked dryly and murumred, "Maybe we'll get it right next time..."

But he hissed in pain when his head slammed back onto the tile and he was looking up at an obliviously horny pureblood who had snatched and flipped Zero down and over.

"It's fine- I remember all of the timings you taught me. So let's have something yummier, shall we?"

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Gah- Byakko-sama likes to talk into the later hours... e_e; XD Took me two hours to finish this because of that! Damn._


	11. Scent Of Sleep

_**Tenth Sweet- Scent Of Sleep**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ KanamexZero (fluff)_

_**Summary:**__ You have a lovely scent for everything, don't you...?_

_**Note: **__Byakko-sama derived again. A little out-of-context, but eh- it's cute. It's yaoi. It's KxZ- __**the**__ OTP. It's lovely~ :D_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

A pair of softly glowing crimson-brown eyes that were watching him rose no alarms in Zero's senses like they would have years ago. Instead, he just smiled lazily and closed his eyes again, murmuring, "How did you know I was asleep in here?"

Kaname was heard chuckle lowly- affectionately- and he quietly said, "You release a contented, warm fragrance."

Zero snuggled deeper into his blankets which Kaname had simply laid on top of. He obviously hadn't been here too long.

"Really...?" he asked sleepily. "A _fragrance_, huh..."

The pureblood shifted closer, leaning down to nip very slightly at Zero's ear that wasn't buried in the pillow, as he whispered, "Yes."

Zero made a soft, pleased sound before reaching out to pull Kaname down to lay with him. The pureblood came down without heistation after somehow slipping under the covers without upsetting anything while Zero mumbled, "Well, you make them, too. Right now, it's very sweet..."

--

_**Author's Notes: **__Aw~ don't forget to review! ^^_


	12. Phantoms Claw At Your Door

_**Eleventh Sweet- Phantoms Clawing At Your Door**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ ZeroxKaname (tail-end of graphic consensual non-con)_

_**Summary:**__ If it keeps Yuuki from his wrath, then I will let him have it..._

_**Note:**__ Um yeeeah, This sweet is not very sweet... This was inspired by a song by Vendetta Red called _Vendetta Red Cried Rape On Their Date With Destiny_ and it's been begging for a KanamexZero non-con... but it came out as ZeroxKaname non-con instead. O.o So this includes the end of it, but I still wanted it to be graphic, so you've been warned..._

_Also, credit to which ever VK fic writer that first made the idea that Kaname suffered sexual abuse in his past. (Too many awesome authors to remember who started what XD)_

_And I'm not endorsing rape... Rape=bad. e_e... *but can't help but drool at K 'n' Z...*_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

The feather-soft, sorrel locks flew back as his head jerked up towards the ceiling roughly; the blood gushing from his split lip splattered on his cheek as the wound closed immediately, leaving no trace of the abuse. Kaname let out a shaky sigh as the pain mimicked lightning bolts racing over every single one of his nerve endings. A tongue- an ashamedly familiar tongue- chased the blood droplets while his skin flushed harder with humiliation. The pureblood vampire was stark naked on his own coffee table, in his dorm room, with a crimson-eyed ex-human on top of... and inside of him.

Zero's hip movements became even more haphazard as he further pushed Kaname's legs up and apart to gain only his own satisfaction. He wanted cries and he wanted agony. The hunter did not want strangled groans and whimpers... He wanted the fucking pureblood to suffer at least _half _as much as he did. Zero growled as he felt himself approaching a pleasureless release. No, he didn't _enjoy _doing this to Kaname, per se, but it made him feel better while it was happening. It made him feel like he could maybe go on living this damned life of his if he could at least demean and mortify at least _one_ of these beasts...

When the ex-human finally came, the hot fluid burning Kaname's torn insides even more- if that were even possible- the pureblood still managed to hold a pained yelp back by biting his still aching lip. His swimming eyes shut against all of these dirty and disgusting feelings, but when he did, a literally bone-shattering blow landed on his cheek, slamming his head back against the table harder, making stars dance before his spotty vision when his eyes snapped open. Zero's eyes also looked suspiciously misty as he brought his hand back for another punch, but then again, Kaname wasn't sure. He felt like he was floating between consciousness and darkness, but either realm of mind would bring nothing more than tears.

He let himself cry out this time because he figured that no one would hear him- it was two o'clock in the morning and the Night Class was in class. Anyway, pride hardly mattered with Zero anymore... Whenever the ex-human was feeling particularly vengeful he would just incline his head in Kaname's direction and the brunette would know- Zero was coming by later for this. The prefect never said it, but Kaname was worried that if Zero didn't have an outlet for this rage, he would hurt Yuuki. And Kaname would throw himself in front of a locomotive going full-speed if he had to. Of course... in some way, letting Zero violate him like this was so much worse. Either way, as long as Yuuki was okay, his own well-being did not matter.

Another reason to allow vocals was more along the lines of simple survival. He had learned long ago that people in Zero's current state of mind only got more aggressive when their prey remained stoic when they wished otherwise. If Zero was seeking a pureblood's tortured moan and anguished body language, then that was what Kaname would have to do. He had already tried to steel himself, but...

"You _fucker_!! You goddamn _bastard_!" Zero screamed hoarsely, burying his face in his bloodied hands.

It was a little harder when it's happened before.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Even if it was abuse and consensual non-con (XD), I hope you review anyway. :o_


	13. You Really Are Too Much

_**Twelfth Sweet- You Really Are Too Much**_

_**Pairing/Characters: **__YagarixCross (not graphic) (And I didn't put this in the ToC, but if you really squint, I kind of put in KxYxZ 'cuz I could, lawl~)_

_**Summary:**__ Zero, Kaname and Yuuki walk in to see Touga 'talking' to Kaien, but some quick thinking saves hides. Kind of. _

_**Note:**__ This is not related to sweet two or sweet seven (which were related to each other.)_

_For YenGirl~ Bwah, still not YAOI-yaoi, but it's more than the others had been. XD tease~_

_Oh, and I apologize to everyone for the non-sweet sweet in eleven (kind of iffy response on that one XD oops), but I don't regret it. I know I shouldn't really have put that here, but I did so... Sorry! XO Of course, I got a request for another... so... Just remember I also think the Table of Contents can be used to __**avoid **__those if you really don't like them._

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

"Touga... This isn't--"

Kaien was effectively silenced by a pair of surprisingly soft lips pressing against his own. It was chaste for about a half a second, but Togua then teased the older man's supple lips apart, easily gaining access. Kaien dropped the pen he was holding and his arms automatically slipped up around the active hunter's neck, his delicate fingers tangling themselves in the thick, black waves. Ah, Touga seemed to make him lose his mind... Touga smirked into the kiss as he felt his lover responding positively. He was standing on the right side of the desk, bent at the waist and leaning around so that Kaien wouldn't have been on his guard by _not _facing his work. So now the dark-haired man had his left hand on the desktop and his other hand was cupping Kaien's warm (warmer than usual) cheek as they made sure the other tasted the same as last week...

Two unintrusive raps at the door went unnoticed and they continued until...

"Cross-sa--"

"Hey, Cross, open up!"

"Zero!"

Finally, the two men separated, but they only managed to get about a foot apart before the door swung open slowly and Kaname, Zero and Yuuki crowded in, sounding like the rowdy teenagers most are.

"Zero, I was trying to be polite. Perhaps, you should try it sometime?" Kaname sarcastically said, giving the glaring hunter a slight smirk while Yuuki shook her head at them both. She turned to the front of the room and froze, nearly causing the other two to run her over.

"Uhm... H-Hey, kids!" Kaien greeted, his cheeks all sorts of rosy.

Zero's eyebrows rose in question at his master and his father's close proximity, Yuuki's mouth was open slightly and Kaname just observed.

Touga gave them a half-hearted look as if he was merely annoyed that they came in, but he straightened up just to be decent about this. The silence was painfully awkward for most of them and Yuuki eventually spoke, making Kaname and Zero tense up...

"Yagari-sensei, what were you doing?"

Ah, leave it to Yuuki to actually _say_ it...

Kaien looked up at Touga, his honey-colored eyes just as anxious to hear the answer... Touga glanced down at him and the corner of his mouth hitched up while he said, "Had something in his eye."

Zero and Kaname exchanged half-amused, half-doubtful glances. She wouldn't fall for _that_ now, would she...?

"Oh, okay! Well, anyway, we were wondering if we could go out a little later!" she chirpped, forgetting about it already.

All males in the room were astonished on some level, but Kaien just stammered softly after a moment of speechlessness, "Ah... Y-yes, of course. But- But be back before sundown!" he added.

The two vampires looked at each other again and then fleetingly to the older two men before they got dragged out of the room by Yuuki. When the door shut, Touga chuckled and gestured towards the door.

"See? Everything's fine... Don't look so surprised."

Kaien pouted.

"Perhaps Yuuki-chan didn't notice, but Kaname-kun and Zero-kun--"

Touga leaned back against the desk, reaching over to run the pad of his thumb over his lover's bottom lip. As Kaien trembled faintly at the touch, the hunter said wryly, "Those three have no room to talk... Now... since they're out..." he trailed off suggestively, his thumb now helping to tilt the ex-hunter's head upwards.

"Touga... you are too much sometimes..."

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Nyah~ I hope you all liked it! ^^ Please leave a comment :3_


	14. Repaying The Favor

_**Thirteenth Sweet- Repaying The Favor**_

_**Pairing/Characters: **__Zero and Aidou (not yaoi) Kaname's here too, but only for a bit._

_**Summary:**__ Seeing the way Aidou pouts at Kaname's meal being prepared by Zero, the hunter can't help but want to thank the noble better for last time._

_**Note: **__This is a sequel to sweet three ("Let Me Tell You Something"), but I don't think you really need to have read that. Well... You might, I dunno. XD Also, this was kind of helped along by Blackened Wing's fic, _More Than One Way To Peel An Orange_. More specifically, the fact that Zero prepares food for Kaname often and Aidou wants to also._

_Once again, for YenGirl, who kind of hinted at wondering if Zero wold repay the favor._

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

Zero paused in getting ingredients from around the Moon Dorm's kitchen to look over at the only other presence in the room. Why was he always randomly around...? The hunter resumed making sure he had everything set out before starting on Kaname's dinner because the way Zero was ignoring the other vampire in the doorway looked like it was getting said other vampire mad. After about two seconds of that, the neglected vampire huffed, "Kiryuu."

The hunter smirked to himself and replied, "Yes, Aidou?"

"Why are you making Kaname-sama's dinner? We have cooks for that."

Zero pushed his sleeves up, pulling a cutting board closer and placing an onion on it as the noble crept up beside him to watch.

"I often make his dinner for him."

Zero didn't really like Aidou, but he could put up with him and talk to him in a much more polite way than he used to. That way, it kind of at least appeared as if he liked him.

Aidou frowned at Zero's hands swiftly and deftly slicing the onion with a sharp knife. "...I can cook too..." he murmured, turning away as he said it because he knew that the other vampire was going to look at him. Zero indeed did pause and glance up at the blonde with a bit of a wary expression. "Really?" he prompted, sounding doubtful. The aristocrat looked back, bristling. "Of course! My sisters are lazier than they look, you know!"

Zero smiled a bit and returned to dicing the vegetable, getting a green pepper after it was finished.

"You don't look like you can do anything for yourself, Aidou. You made me cook for you that one time... you seemed to like it, too."

It was kind of a harsh reminder, but the way the hunter said it, with that little smirk on his face, told that he really was just kidding around to a certain degree. Aidou made fists and spun towards Zero in a more head-on fashion.

"Well, I can! If Kaname-sama would let me, I'd cook for him as well."

"Why won't he let you?"

Aidou's livid look faded and he just looked put out. It wasn't a big deal to others, but, naturally, Aidou treated it like a life-affecting thing.

"He never said that... I just know he probably would not allow it."

The hunter stared at the pouting blue-eyed noble in mild shock for a moment before looking back down to his cutting board. Zero took pride in knowing that Kaname thoroughly enjoyed his cooking, but hearing something that made his lover sound like a jerk struck a nerve. Besides, Aidou looked like he really wanted to...

Zero pushed the cutting board down the counter a bit towards Aidou. He smiled softly again.

"Here. Consider this a real thank you for last time."

--

Kaname looked up at his boyfriend who had learned his lesson about where he should be if he was in the dorms and was currently lounging on the pureblood's bed, starting on homework.

"Zero?"

The hunter looked up.

"What?"

The brunette glanced down to his food.

"Did you do something different?"

Zero smiled and turned back to his books.

"Sort of. Is it good?"

The pureblood took another bite and nodded slightly.

"I rather like it better the other way. Perhaps you can make this recipe every once and a while, though, because it _is _very good."

Zero nodded thoughtfully.

"Good. I don't think the... _urge _to make that would go away after hearing that anyway."

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ ^^ Aidou is an urge. XD Please review :3_


	15. Cold Tears

_**Fourteenth Sweet- Cold Tears**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ KanamexZero (very beginning of a non-con), also mentioned ZeroxYuuki (assumed non-con)_

_**Summary:**__ Did you really think you could get away with it... Kiryuu?_

_**Note:**__ So, I know most of you didn't really enjoy Zero hurting Kaname in the eleventh sweet ("Phantoms Clawing At Your Door") but I got a request to do one the other way around. As in, Kaname raping Zero. XDDD Well. I couldn't refuse. *dodges bullets while trying to beat back the sadist in me* But uhh... this is a sequel to the eleventh sweet and you won't see much of the actual raping._

_Kind of set during the anime/manga, if you will. So Kaname still 'needs' Zero for his own gain._

_This title also comes from the same song as the other one: _Vendetta Red Cried Rape On Their Date With Destiny_._

_For Dark Stiletto._

_And I'm not endorsing rape... Rape=bad. e_e... *but can't help but drool at K 'n' Z...*_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

Zero bit out a strangled gasp when his windpipe was almost crushed by long, gracefully brutal fingers. He wasn't going to try and stop Kaname. Zero was well aware of what he did and the gravity of it. Truthfully, he also wanted this. What he did to her was unforgivable. If Kaname was going to kill him now then he wouldn't mind too much...

"I believe that I am a very forgiving person, but this is beyond what I can handle..." came the low, dangerously soft growl.

The hunter closed his eyes and didn't say anything when the pureblood's grip tightened and he could hardly breathe. Besides having almost assaulted Yuuki in his lustful vampiric state, Zero knew that he also hadn't really expected Kaname to let him go unscathed forever for raping him. In his more sane moments, however few that number may be as he slipped closer to Level E, the ex-human lamented over his horrible deeds even if he could make up excuses for why he did them. Kuran here would be doing him and everyone else a favor by ending his worthless life now...

"But I am not going to kill you, Kiryuu."

Zero's eyes opened wide and he felt the pressure on his neck lessen. He opened his mouth to ask why the hell not, but Kaname suddenly flung him clear across the room onto the bed by the throat, the pureblood's claws slicing shallow but burning cuts in his neck. The hunter hissed in pain and as his body hit the soft quilts and pillows, he reached up to hold his wounds. The blood wet his fingers for a moment but his hand was snatched away roughly and Zero looked up to see Kaname glaring down at him. He was now up on the bed as well.

"As you know, you are not allowed to die until I allow you to... But I think punishment is necessary now."

Zero silently watched as Kaname brought the bloody fingers to his mouth and licked the crimson liquid away, the brown eyes turning redder by the second. The hunter whispered darkly, "Just because you let me rape you doesn't mean I'll let you do the same, Kuran..."

Kaname smirked and his fangs made a shudder run up Zero's spine.

"On the contrary, Kiryuu. You will."

At that, lavender eyes rounded and he ripped his hand away from Kaname's, trying to move out from under the now predatory-looking brunette. He planned on getting maimed, not raped. Zero knew he was being selfish, but he refused to go through with this humiliating form of trade like Kaname had with him. He... wasn't like Kaname.

He managed to somewhat roll over to claw his way off of the bed, but Kaname grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face down to the pillows. Zero snarled and struggled with all his might even though he knew it was pointless to even try to get away from a pureblood who didn't want you to escape. Kaname let the hunter turn his head out of the pillows so he could breathe, but he still pressed his head down so he couldn't move otherwise. The pureblood also planted himself on Zero's back so there was no chance of escape. Kaname was aware that he was going to do what the hunter did to him, but he didn't care anymore. Not only had Zero let his control fail him with Yuuki, even if he stopped himself before it was too late, but he had made a fool out of the male brunette so many times... If Kaname took back what was taken from him then perhaps he would feel better.

"Kuran! D-Don't..."

Probably not.

"Shut up, Kiryuu. I can't believe you can even beg when you had no intention of listening to my pleas."

Kaname heard Zero's breath coming shorter, but the hunter obviously had no comeback. He knew it was true and no matter how much he wanted to ask for forgiveness or wanted to plead for mercy, he wouldn't. Zero wouldn't do that. But the prefect vowed never to do anything like this to Kaname again, no matter how much he wanted to feel the release of hurting a pureblood. He really was a monster, wasn't he...?

They both were.

Zero whimpered when he felt his pants being torn from his body with sickening fluidity and his fingers dug into the blankets. Kaname lowered his head and kissed along the milky neck in a scary, mock form of tenderness making Zero squeeze his eyes shut as tears began forming. Now they both understood where the other was coming from when the hunter did this to the pureblood. Kaname understood the fear and mortification he was producing and Zero understood the terror and powerless feeling. However, now that they understood, they also hated it even more.

The ex-human's tears fell now when the hard, pointed tips of fangs pressed to his neck while a harsh hand dealt further emotional damage between his legs. The fangs never pierced but the hand relocated itself to Zero's rear. Now, as his legs were moved apart, Zero voluntarily buried his tear-streaked face into the pillows.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Well. That was angsty. XD Please review, but don't complain too much- if you wanted to see something fluffy, you should've submitted a request. XP. if you did submit one and I haven't replied, then it was either a really vague request or you were dreaming. XDDD_


	16. No Room To Talk

_**Fifteenth Sweet- No Room To Talk**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ KanamexZero (not graphic)_

_**Summary:**__ Some kind of karma catches up with Kaname and Zero as they get a little carried away in an empty classroom._

_**Note:**__ A bit of a sequel to the twelfth sweet ("You Really Are Too Much"). I say "a bit of" because I don't think it's necessary to read that one first, if you skipped over it. The only thing you might not get is the summary XD_

_For Dark Stiletto who bet that this would be amusing :3_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

The brunette reveled in the soft mewl of pleasure Zero gave while he tilted his head back in equal enjoyment. Damn... Zero could be so very sexy at times, it was a wonder how the hunter remained able to walk most of the time. Kaname lifted the other's leg up with one hand under Zero's thigh and the ex-human automatically wrapped it around the pureblood's waist. Zero was seated on one of the tiered desks and Kaname stood between his legs, nibbling on his neck happily, fully expecting this room to become the next christened area of the academy. Especially since Zero was in one of _those_ moods where he didn't seem to care one bit where they were.

"Kaname..." he breathed, his lovely violet eyes all affection and desire as he ran his fingers through the dark tresses, pulling Kaname closer for a kiss...

"Zero! Kaname!"

Both vampires flinched and Zero nearly tumbled backwards off of the desk at the sharp exclaimation. They looked over towards the door, Zero- red as ever, and Kaname- only a little worried that they had been caught. Yuuki, the Headmaster and Yagari stood in the classroom's doorway, looking up at them in obvious shock. Zero dropped his head to Kaname's chest as if that would make him invisible and he moaned quietly in embarrassment. Wow, if he could melt into the table right now...

Kaname locked eyes with Yuuki and she nodded discreetly before saying, "I wish you two would stop fighting each other all the time! Kaname-senpai, quit trying to push Zero off of the desk. Zero, stop pulling Kaname-senpai's hair! I swear... you two are like children."

At that, the pureblood backed away from Zero and the hunter slipped off of the desk, nodding a bit while keeping his head low until his cheeks stopped being pink. Yuuki turned to the two older males who were currently slack-jawed and sighed, "Honestly, those two..."

For a moment, they just stood there, unaware that Kaname was contemplating a simple memory-wipe, but after that moment, Kaien murmured, "Uhm... Yes... You two should try to get along..." One could tell he didn't believe what he was saying since he could tell that... they were getting along just fine...

Yagari looked like he wanted to relieve his shotgun of a shell or two, but first of all, that definitely wouldn't go over well with Kaien and second, he was no hypocrite... "Yeah," was all he said before turning and leaving.

Kaien followed after after giving Yuuki a small smile and the female prefect also left after giving the vampires up in the seats a thumbs up. Zero shook his head and started down the steps, grumbling, "You couldn't have just waited until we got back...?"

Kaname chuckled and trailed after his lover.

"Nope."

--

_**Author's Notes: **__Ah, that was random... XD Please review :3_


	17. After All, You're Here

_**Sixteenth Sweet- After All, You're Here**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ Zero and Aidou (no __**real**__ yaoi), Kaname pops in again like the others ^^_

_**Summary:**__ After realizing that Kaname rather liked his cooking, Aidou decides to come around Zero a lot more than he planned... particularly around the Night Class' dinnertime. Of course, it wasn't as if either of them minded the other's presence so much anymore._

_**Note:**__ A sequel to the thirteenth sweet ("Repaying The Favor") which is a sequel to the third sweet ("Let Me Tell You Something"). Uhh... If you skipped those two, basically, Zero and Aidou are kind of interracting more and recently Zero has let Aidou cook for Kaname. Now Aidou has found out that his dear Kaname-sama likes his cooking as well. (albeit less than Zero's ^^)_

_For YenGirl... even though I wouldn't have gotten the hint without the action of you hoping I got it XDDD *fail*_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

The hunter watched the noble peel a potato quickly. Zero's own sleeves were down and his hips were leaning back against the counter while Aidou's sleeves were rolled up and he was absorbed in getting everything right for Kaname. It was his turn to cook for the pureblood and it had to be perfect everytime...

"The soup's simmered, Aidou..." Zero murmured, a little smirk on his face when the blonde glared up at him. Ah, the shorter vampire hated 'interruptions' when he was busy with anything for their precious brunette.

"Shush, Kiryuu, I know it has!" he hissed, putting the spud down and flicking the heat down on the stovetop so it would stay hot but not continue cooking too much. "Haven't I told you not to bother me when I'm cooking for him?"

Zero crossed his arms, unruffled by the catty aristocrat- he was used to it by now. It'd been a few weeks since they started alternating the duty of cooking for Kaname Kuran and the hunter was a wonderful adapter.

"Yes. But I hardly think you can talk when you hover around me when I cook. And I cook for him more often than you do.... You don't hear me complain anymore when you decide to add your two cents worth, do you?"

Aidou pouted while stirring the rich soup he opted to make this time.

"...Well... Shouldn't you be with Kaname-sama? We talked about that, remember?"

Zero nodded, but still didn't move. He remembered when Aidou sat down and made the prefect realize that he couldn't act like Kaname had no time for him. He replied, "I would, but I'm supposed to be the one cooking, you know. He still doesn't know that you're the 'new cooking style.'"

Cool blue eyes glanced up as Aidou made his way back to peeling the potato and he mumbled, "Oh, that's right..."

The hunter watched the noble be moody for a few moments and then gave in to his caring nature as he usually did, saying, "Hey, you know, that salmon dish you made the other week? Kaname really liked that one. I was thinking- perhaps you could teach me how to make it like you do..."

Zero was smiling in his reserved way when Aidou looked up from his cutting board and he stared at the hunter in innocent shock.

"R...Really? He liked that one? And you want me to teach you how to make it?"

The taller vampire shrugged, a little embarrassed now that the blonde was gaping at him like that.

"Yeah, well, he likes them all... And I only want to make things he likes, naturally..."

The blue eyes sparkled like the ocean under a sunny, cloudless sky and Aidou happily nodded.

"I can teach you, but you have to make it exactly as I say, okay?"

Zero agreed and they both remained in the contented silence, save for the sound of Aidou beginning to add the potato slices to the still-hot soup so they could slowly cook while keeping their firmness. After he did that though, he turned to Zero with a bit of a tint to his already adorable cheeks.

"Um... Kiryuu?"

The silver-haired vampire inclined his head from where he decided to take a seat over at a small table in the kitchen.

Aidou looked away and hesitantly mumbled, "You know... I'm... grateful to you for letting me cook for Kaname-sama..." It was the first time he really expressed direct thanks to Zero for this, but the taller vampire didn't mind and he wasn't looking for gratitude. He smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing, Aidou--"

"No, I...!" he stopped himself in the face of Zero's slightly surprised face. Aidou blushed some more and continued in a softer voice. "It's just... Kaname-sama always treats me like an annoyance rather than a loyal friend and cooking for him like this and hearing that he likes it..." He peeked at Zero's reaction to see a gentle, empathetic expression. The noble chuckled awkwardly and went to clean up so Zero could get a portion for Kaname. "Ah... You know what I mean, Kiryuu..."

Zero's voice was serious though, and still careful.

"Kaname doesn't think you are an annoyance... He values you as the loyal friend you seek to be. I think that he just wants to take your discipline into his own hands at times when you get too... out of control. He wants you to be a strong, reliable person, that's all, and coddling you more than you already are won't help."

The blonde let those words sink in for a moment and he stared at Zero's earnest, violet gaze before the noble's lips slowly stretched into a bashful smile. His cheeks were still flushed while he said quietly, "I see... Then he does care..." His smile widened into a brighter one when he continued, "But it's okay if he doesn't know. After all, you are my friend too, Kiryuu, so it's not like I'm completely outside of his realm of being."

Zero laughed a bit and he stood up to get the soup into a bowl before Kaname came down to 'watch' his lover cook like he enjoyed doing sometimes.

"Exactly."

--

The pureblood smiled at Zero when the hunter yawned cutely, his soft purple eyes darkening a bit with tiredness. Kaname stood up and gathered his dishes, preparing to go down himself to put them in the kitchen to be cleaned. Zero saw this and started to get up from the bed he always laid on, but Kaname stopped him.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll be back in a moment."

"Oh, but..." Zero began before stopping himself- wow, he was really about to say something along that lines of 'but I always do it for you'. He laid back down and pouted. He was getting all... wife-y. "Okay," he grumped.

Kaname stared at the prefect on his bed and then decided to just let him know already.

"And when you see Aidou, tell him that I would like to try some desserts made by him as well, if he can find the time to do it."

Zero mumbled an affirmative, but once the words registered and he heard Kaname chuckle, he snapped to attention and yelped, "What?" but the pureblood was already out of the room.

He knew the whole time, didn't he...

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ I have NO idea what the hell kind of soup Aidou made... XD Just typing random crap. Sounds right though, I guess. And, look! I didn't mean to, but Zero kind of did what Aidou did for him in sweet three. If you thought Kaname came off as kind of like an older brother to Aidou, then good. If not, well... eh. XD ^^ Please review!_


	18. Say The Words, Tear The Gauze

_**Seventeenth Sweet- Say The Words, Tear The Gauze**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ KanamexZero/ZeroxKaname (consensual non-con that becomes...)_

_**Summary:**__ He closed his eyes tightly like it would stop the emotion. The other also looked up at him with stinging eyes- he felt the same way. ... Why was everything so difficult?_

_**Note:**__ A sequel to the fourteenth sweet ("Cold Tears") which is a sequel to the eleventh sweet ("Phantoms Clawing At Your Door"). If you skipped those two then basically, the two rape each other to get rid of their frustrations. Zero has, however, promised himself not to rape Kaname anymore, but Kaname has now taken to raping Zero._

_:3 The summary is meant to be switchable with both vampires' POV._

_This title also comes from the same song as the other two: _Vendetta Red Cried Rape On Their Date With Destiny_. (all three in this mini-series were from this song, if you forgot! ^^)_

_For YenGirl, Dark Stiletto, G-17writa (the latter two had second-ed and third-ed with YG's request ^^). However... YG wanted a ZxK (I got that impression in the request...) and DS wanted a KxZ! (G-17 agreed with both XD) So there will be both but to avoid rambling, I'll just let you see what I mean_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

__If Zero wasn't too busy muffling his cries with the pureblood's pillow, he would have realized that the fingers gripping his hips were less harsh than last time. The sharp nails weren't digging into his soft flesh as Kaname bent over Zero's back, slamming into the prefect with a precision he wasn't proud of. This was only about the fifth time he lost his control over wanting to feel- in all senses of the word- Zero. The good and the bad. Physically, Kaname couldn't help his desire from arising when he saw the ex-human pull away from his neck, the blood dripping down Zero's chin sensually. Emotionally... he liked feeling the fear Zero gave off whenever the brunette came onto the silver-haired vampire with a smoldering look in his eyes. He was a pureblood vampire! The perfect predator... But even after all of those sorry excuses...

"Ah...! K-Kuraaan--!" Zero's head came up involuntarily from the pillow to keen loudly, unable to draw enough breath through the fibers for that particular noise. It was a painful mix to hear- a sick blend of pleasure and agony. The prefect's hips pressed back, seeking more while the hunter himself sobbed, pulling the pillow closer shakily to smother his shameful moans and whimpers as Kaname's hardness invaded him.

...even after all of those excuses, Kaname still couldn't feel right about doing this... He would tell himself all sorts of reasons why he should keep hurting Zero like this. Keep humiliating him the way the hunter had done to him before... but in the end, he would only feel worse. It wasn't even like Zero raped Kaname anymore, too- he'd stopped that after the first time he let the pureblood take him, for some reason. But still, Zero would accidentally turn the brunette on and it would just happen. Of course, about three of those five times (including this current one) had been started because the hunter defied Kaname rather than seduced him on accident. Lately, the ex-human wouldn't even take blood, going around hungry. Not even Kaname knew why it set him off so much, but it made him want to choke the light out of those pretty purple eyes when Zero acted that way. Like he was invincible. It only put Yuuki in danger and it weakened the pureblood's essential knight.

It was unacceptable. All of it. And worse- Kaname would feel dirty after brutalizing Zero, but he would also want to cradle the sniffling hunter in his arms and murmur his forgiveness.

...This time, he settled for gently stroking the soft silver locks of hair while he allowed Zero to recuperate on his bed when the pureblood was finished.

-A few days later-

Dark brown eyes calmly regarded the growling, red-eyed ex-human that just burst into his room. The pureblood smirked mirthlessly as he 'shut' the door softly while Zero stormed towards him briskly.

The brunette lowly murmured, "It's always on your terms, isn't it? When you feed, that is."

He could've stopped him, but Kaname allowed Zero's hand to clamp around his throat harshly. He was thrown back onto the bed, the breath knocked out of his lungs. Kaname rubbed his neck for a moment, but just laid there while the prefect crawled onto the bed, his breathing uneven and erratic. Obviously, Zero was needy for more than just blood. However, Kaname didn't care what the other did to him anymore... The game was almost over and soon the brunette would be gone from this place... and this hunter.

His white jacket, vest and black shirt were torn open, exposing his lean torso and his belt was roughly undone... Kaname closed his eyes, fought down his shivers and his blushing, but once he felt a warm, trembling hand flat on his chest that he could tell was supporting a Zero with a hanging head, he opened his eyes. Indeed, Zero formed a perfect picture of melancholy and internal conflict. His silver head bowed and his other hand was covering his face while his shoulders shook silently.

"...N... No..." came an almost plea-like, trembling breath from the hunter. He sounded like he was... "I don't want to... I don't want to hurt you anymore, Kuran... K-Kaname..." Kaname's eyes widened when the other vampire looked up and fixed him with soft purple eyes that were streaming tears.

"...Wh...What?" Kaname mumbled, confused and a little surreal. Was he hearing Zero right?

The hunter shook his head and whispered, "I don't want you to feel that pain anymore... I'm sorry... i'm so sorry..." he forced out, leaning down and laying his forehead on Kaname's bare chest.

While the warm tears splashed on his skin, Kaname automatically reached up to hold and pet Zero's head. He closed his eyes as well, feeling them burn... Zero had controlled himself in ways Kaname could not... And yet, here the pureblood was, continuing to ravage the prefect for practically no reason. Kaname didn't even think he could properly admit that he hated the hunter... because it didn't feel like it was true any longer.

"Zero..." he whispered the prefect's first name like it was the name of a lover.

"...What...?" came the nearly silent reply.

Kaname felt his own unbidden tears creeping from his eyes while he quietly said, "Once more..."

The brunette wondered... Could it be that he...

The hunter slowly rose up to support himself with his arms on either side of Kaname's shoulders. His shimmering violet eyes stared down into wet brown ones. Zero didn't want to ask- he didn't need to... He understood... But...

"All right... This is the last time."

...they must have been the epitome of sin and pathetic beings.

Zero bent his head to Kaname's until their lips met tenderly, more tears being spilt as the hunter's hand slipped up the other's side to slowly touch the pureblood's silken skin. Kaname shuddered into the kiss and, in turn- his yearning to experience his unknown, strange feeling he got with Zero that was definitely not hate and never love getting the best of him- sank his fingers into the soft silver mane as they began the rhythms of making love... not that their messy knot of hearts, consciences, logic and bodies could be called love. Emotions and motives were apparently very fragile, fleeting things...

_**--**_

_**Author's Notes: **__Uhh... was it good? XD I hope so. About this line:_

The brunette wondered... Could it be that he...

_Yes, it is supposed to be open and ambiguous. Fill it in however you think Kaname would have. ^^ Oh, and feel free to include that in your REVIEW since I KNOW you'll leave one XDDD so that I can smile at your answers. :3_


	19. Pet Name, Huh

_**Eighteenth Sweet- Pet Name, Huh...**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ KanamexZero (fluff)_

_**Summary:**__ Seeing the cute, embarrassed flush rise to Zero's cheeks as he scowled and turned away, Kaname wondered why he didn't think of this before._

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

"Zero?" Kaname said, looking over to another couple seated at the cafe they were at with open curiosity. It was sunset and the two vampires took a night out, going to one of those little cafes with the outdoors tables as well as the indoor ones. Currently at an outside table, Zero glanced up to his lover. The pureblood looked back to the hunter.

"What's wrong, Kaname?"

The pureblood nodded behind him to the other couple he had heard talking.

"They were calling each other 'baby' and 'sweetie'..." he said, his eyes soft as he regarded Zero.

The hunter glanced to the mentioned pair of young adults who seemed to be avidly enjoying each other's company. Zero looked back to Kaname and smiled. "I'm sure they were. They look very happy."

Zero wasn't really ashamed to go out with Kaname every once and a while, and when he was compared to other, 'normal' couples, he only saw that they were male and female while he and Kaname were both males. They shared the same passion and devotion as normal lovers, although, at times, it could get a little tense. But again, other couples fought so they were still no different. (Aside from the bloodsucking, naturally...)

However, Zero was almost certain there was a small difference where his lover always seem to love teasing him, no matter where they were. It wasn't something that set off his infamous temper, but sometimes...

"Kaname...? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The pureblood smirked and his voice took a sly turn when he said, "Well... we don't have pet names for each other... We should."

Zero nearly spewed his tea everywhere and he put a fist to his mouth while he coughed slightly. Kaname smiled, waiting patiently until the hunter rasped, "No. We shouldn't."

The pureblood, used to his lover's instant rejection of most new things, just pressed on.

"You don't have to make one for me, I'll just be glad to call you something." He watched Zero's cheeks color adorably along with an impotent scowl. The brunette continued, "Come now, Zero. Those names are only a way for me to further express my love for you."

Zero blushed deeper. When Kaname talked to him like that...

"F... Fine."

Kaname's face brightened and he thought for a moment while being scrutinized by a pouty hunter.

"I don't want it to be something like everyone else says, though..."

"Oh, don't make it weird--"

"Sweet lips?" Kaname asked, his voice entirely too serious as he tried it out on his tongue. "'How are you doing, sweet lips?'"

Zero's face nearly melted off from the heat of his embarrassment and he opened his mouth to tell the pureblood to change his deranged mind, but Kaname shook his head and smirked again, "How about pookie? That's less... intense."

"'Pookie'?" he slowly said. "Kaname, I--" Zero began, slouching in his seat.

However, the older vampire grinned and leaned forward, proping his arms up on his elbows and resting his head on interlaced fingers in a posture of some kind of innocent seduction.

"You'll get used to it. I think its sickening sweetness will eventually get to you, pookie."

It must have started to work already because despite his rosy face, Zero felt a slight smile tugging at his lips.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ XDDD Sweet lips! Thanks to Byakko-sama for providing the two pet names no matter how strange they sound coming from Kaname. Heehee~ pookie~ *gets mauled by Zero-- er... pookie.*_

_**Pookie-- uh... Zero: **__"Review. I'm not getting called 'pookie' so you can sit there and not review"_

_**Kaname:**__ "Hey, come back, pookie~" *hearts*_


	20. Dress Code

_**Nineteenth Sweet- Dress Code**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ KanamexZero (not graphic) Yuuki's here too :3_

_**Summary:**__ Sure, Zero hates all of the buttons and the adjusting he has to do with his uniform... But those were such childish reasons that he grew out of eventually during his time at the Academy. Then why does he still never wear it right?!_

_**Note:**__ Inspired by a conversation with my OTHER friend for once- Neko. Such an innocent fangirl moment from her made me wonder why I hadn't thought of this! XD Lawl~ and to think- she doesn't even know about VK other than the fact that Zero and Kaname are the slashables and Zero never wears his clothes right._

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

"Zero, why don't you wear your uniform the right way? I'm positive you barely meet the dress code."

The male prefect grunted sleepily in Yuuki's general direction as a response. They were on the job right now, waiting for the Night Class to be released, so the two guardians were making sure the Day Class girls wouldn't get the jump on them. No one was out here yet, but they were probably sneaking closer with every second...

Yuuki, long since used to her friend's lack of expressiveness, tilted her head.

"The Chairman said that you didn't want to a long time ago because of various reasons but I'm sure you're over it now. After all, you get along much better with the Night Class now that you're Kaname-senpai's lover. So it's not as if you 'don't want to wear what those monsters wear', right?"

Zero looked over at her now, his very slight blush hidden by the dim light of the fresh sunrise. Yes, he was Kaname's lover and Yuuki had known about it several months after it was confirmed by the two vampires themselves... So yes, he did get along with the rest of the Night Class... Okay, maybe 'get along' was a bit too strong.

He managed not to kill them, and vise-versa. There.

The hunter touched at his loose tie that was exposed because his jacket wasn't closed over his open-necked undershirt. Zero was of the mind that there was no reason to do something if it was going to be messed up again. Like making the bed. Doing laundry was another of his weak points, but he understood that that was a little different, so he did that when he remembered to unless Yuuki got to it first...

Why would he bother putting his clothes on right if--

"Hey! Back away from the gates!"

The sharp command from Yuuki pulled him from his almost embarrassing thoughts as a fangirl was seen slinking towards the Academics Builing's gates where the Night Class was about to emerge from. All at once, as if summoned by their companion's squeak at being caught, the 'morning rush' surged from seemingly no where and took their spots on both sides of the walkway. Zero immediately glared down his side, moving closer to control them and they whimpered and such, getting orderly. And Yuuki let her whistle do the talking as she actively made sure her side stayed out of the walkway. Turning around with his back to his group of girls, Zero amusedly watched his partner. He wondered how it wasn't obvious why his uniform was never on right, considering she knew how he didn't care for making the bed because he would flop down on it every chance he got; getting _every single_ tangle from his hair, because throughout the day it would get mussy again; et cetera...

The Night Class swept through the gates elegantly and the girls squealed, grating on Zero's nerves, but he kept his eyes calmly trained on the pureblood prince of the Academy to see if Kaname was going to get him tonight or not. It was always better to know since Kaname seemed to like...uh, _surprising _Zero with an unannounced visit. Dark, red-brown eyes gave a quick sweep over Zero's static pose, but the hunger in the look wasn't lost on said prefect. Zero felt his cheeks flush again and he turned away so it wouldn't get too bad. He heard Kaname chuckle fondly as he passed.

--

"Ah...! Kaname... Kaname, wait until I close the curtains. ...!"

Of course, Kaname gave Zero about a half a second to do so before the brunette wrapped his arms around the hunter from behind again, his ravenous mouth latched onto the junction of his neck and shoulder. They had the abstract beauty of love in their relationship, of course, and they valued it just as much as the physical aspect, but it must've been something in the air because lately- as in over the last few months- their sex drives were at full throttle nearly everyday. Maybe it was because it was Spring...

Zero shuddered as Kaname's hand played over his smooth collarbones, which were almost always exposed, driving the pureblood crazy if he couldn't touch them. The brunette tugged the half undone tie from Zero's neck, which always made Kaname think of the most wonderful things he could do to Zero with it since it was usually askew and draped sexily down his lean torso. The hunter wriggled out of his black jacket when Kaname started tugging at it...

Never buttoned up anything, never tightened anything, never even _wore _the full uniform...

Why would he when Kaname was always there, taking it off or getting under it?

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ XD I'm almost positive someone else has used this idea just because it makes so much sense. Well... in my mind anyway. ;3 There are actually holes in the reasoning and such, but it's all fun. ^^ Please review~_


	21. Pookie's Turn

_**Twentieth Sweet- Pookie's Turn**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ KanamexZero (although Kaname seems more uke here X3) (fluff)_

_**Summary:**__ Kaname just won't let up with the "Pookie" thing and oddly enough, Zero didn't seem to mind it too much, but calling the pureblood "Kaname" was no longer going to cut it._

_**Note: **__Tah-dah~ The twentieth sweet! XD Sequel to "Pet Name, Huh..." ;3 Time for Kaname's name... Ahahah~ XD I laughed at myself when I named this sweet. Not sure whether or not I should've capitalized Pookie in the ficlet or not, but I'm gonna capitalize the pet names now. XD_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

_"Good morning, Pookie."_

_"Pookie, how was your day?"_

_"I love you, Pookie..."_

Zero had thought his nickname was a passing fancy but he should've known better... Very rarely was Kaname taken with something for a little while. Especially when it came to his lover. Even so, the hunter was almost always brought to blushing when he was called 'Pookie', his pet name, and he hardly thought it fair. He also felt kind of bad that Kaname had something (overly) sweet to call his lover and Zero only had 'Kaname'. So he thought of one too during lunch... It took a little bit to think of one that not a lot of people used. No 'honey' or 'sweetie'...

A slow, definitely goofy grin spread over Zero's face as he threw away his trash- he had one. It was adorable and it would surely make Kaname blush... It had to because Zero almost felt himself blushing from the sheer... cuteness of the name.

--

Kaname smiled, which made his gentle raspberry eyes sparkle happily, and approached Zero where the prefect was waiting for him near the Sun Dorms.

"Hello, Pookie."

Zero returned the smile and came closer.

"Hey..."

The pureblood could see the slightly mischievious glint in the lilac eyes and he directed Zero a little closer to one of the walls for privacy. Zero complied, but he spoke as they both leaned back against the wall.

"I've got a nickname for you, too..."

Immediately, Kaname perked up and his smile returned, a little wider. Zero's heart leapt at the excited, affectionate look Kaname was giving him and he'd been right in assuming that this was a good idea.

"I also thought of one that's not common. Though, it's a little... sugary..." Zero murmured, not able to stop himself from smiling along with his boyfriend.

Kaname shook his head and insisted, "It's fine. I'm just happy that you thought of one. What is it?" Obviously, Zero was just drawing out the anticipation. Ever since he dubbed Zero his Pookie, Kaname had wondered how it would feel to also have an embarrassing yet endearing pet name. At this point, he wouldn't really be embarrassed by it since he wanted one so badly, but he knew that whatever it was was right up there with 'Pookie'...

"Num-nums," Zero told him, putting a hand over his own mouth as he said it, a snort almost making it undecipherable to the pureblood. Ah, Zero hadn't tried saying out loud until now, but, uh... it was quite the name, indeed. He forced his laughter back, took a deep breath, put his hand down and said again, "You are my Num-nums."

Zero expected to be stared at incredulously, but instead found himself wrapped up in the pureblood's arms. Said pureblood was shaking with laughter. The younger vampire had only heard Kaname laugh in such a carefree manner a few times after they had gotten together and this was the latest one. The hunter hugged him back, glad that Kaname liked his name so much- he himself had come to like his, as well.

"You make me so happy, Pookie..." Kaname breathed as he stopped laughing, burying his nose into Zero's hair at his temple.

"You make me happy, too, Num-nums."

--

_**Author's Notes: **__Ahaha!! I was talking to Byakko-sama when typing this and discussing the choice of 'Numnums' and this little conversation with Kaname and Zero was born. It was funny but wasn't something either of them would REALLY do/say with such... randomness. X3_

_**Kaname**__: "Poooookie~?!"_

_**Zero**__: "Whatchu want, Num-nums?!"_

_Heehee~ XDDD Please review! By the way- I came across the name Huggalumps as another nickname and I almost died laughing XDDD Say it aloud, now- "Huggalumps." Now imagine Zero saying it. XD Also found Peanut Butt- how is that a compliment? XD Tiger toes, as well. Hot lips was a funny, but familiar, one._


	22. Fantasy

_**Twenty-First Sweet- Fantasy**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ ZeroxKaname (basically graphic XD You'll see what I mean at the end) Yuuki is also here._

_**Summary:**__ As he caught the flicker of sharp, sadistic lust in Zero's eyes... he should've known..._

_**Note: **__I got this idea from a little short film on TV that I had saw a long time ago :3 I want to hint at stuff, but I don't wanna ruin anything X3 So just read it and you'll see at the end~! :D Careful, now ;3_

_XD oh, but get this. I imagined this as KanamexZero, but then I was like "well... I do seem to lack in the ZxK dept. so I'll make it like that" XD And then... I found that I could easily imagine Kaname in the role I put him in here. :D Good news for people like Sagakure~ ^^ *wonders if she'll read it too- even if she must be busy* :D Speaking of the mistress of Kaname!uke, I've slightly tilted Kaname's actions more towards her kind of Kaname (specifically in CoB since that's the one I've been used to reading lately :DDD)... I hope she won't mind... Further info in the ending A/Ns for the sake of not spoiling this thing XD _

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

Kaname gave Zero a sheepish smile as he pushed open the door to his rather upscale bathroom and murmured, "H-Here it is..." He watched Zero give it a sweep-over with his beautiful lilac eyes before the silver-haired vampire smirked and nodded for the pureblood to go in first. Kaname nodded silently and went ahead in, looking back to see the hunter closing the door behind them and locking it. The brunette nervously played with the soft fibers of his robe as he turned back, his back to Zero...

"Kuran."

Kaname flinched and bodily turned to Zero, the awkward smile in place as he replied, "Yes?"

"Let's get undressed, shall we?"

The pureblood gulped and nodded after a moment's hesitation. He shakily reached up and undid the sash, Zero's eyes holding his the whole time, a hungry glitter in their violet depths. The hunter also began undressing himself, pulling the t-shirt over his head and undoing his belt and pants. By the time Zero was at the shower, turning it on, Kaname was standing, naked as the other, his dark blue robe pooled around his ankles. Zero turned, satisfied with the temperature of the shower and laid his eyes on the nude brunette, standing there and looking like he wished he were in a hole somewhere.

Zero purred in approval, letting himself get a visual feast before saying, "Come on. You wanted to do it here."

Kaname's cheeks flushed attractively, setting off his dark hair and pale skin, and he nodded obediently, quickly crossing the room to the shower. Before he could step into the spray, Zero reached out and pulled the pureblood's body flush against his. Kaname's hands came up to grip at Zero's strong shoulders as the hunter kissed him breathless, their tongues already dancing heatedly in whomever's mouth they happened to end up in.

The pureblood gasped as he was lifted slightly and placed under the warm spray of the shower, abruptly torn from Zero's mouth. The ex-human was already in the shower as well, sliding the translucent glass door closed behind him distractedly before swooping in for more kissing and nibbling. Kaname moaned softly and leaned back against the cool tile wall behind him, letting Zero do as he pleased while they got soaked.

"Are you scared...?" Zero asked quietly, his tongue playing against the shell of Kaname's ear.

Kaname was quivering slightly, but he shook his head slowly as he grew dizzy from the way he was rapidly getting more and more aroused.

"N... No..."

Zero laughed lowly, the sound dark and sensual, and he pressed his hips forward, beginning a slow grinding against Kaname's own hardness. The brunette let out a throaty moan and pressed back eagerly, seeking the friction Zero was providing.

"Of course not," Zero agreed. "But let's not get too carried away."

Kaname's focus broadened again at those words and he opened his mouth to ask what Zero meant, but he found himself being pressed against the wall again- only this time, face-first. He tried to turn back but Zero held one of the brunette's wrists against the wall, firmly keeping him there.

"Z-Zero?"

"You wanted it here, Kuran... I'm obliging."

"I... I changed my mind..." Kaname tried, attempting to pull his wrist from Zero's grasp. "You are taking this too fast for what I wanted."

Zero growled warningly, lifting and then slamming Kaname's wrist back against the wall. The pureblood winced while the hunter told him, "Just hold still."

Kaname shuddered when he felt Zero's lips at his neck and a thigh moving his legs farther apart. Fangs were teasing their way to a nice tender area on the pureblood's neck and said pureblood whimpered, "Zero, please... We can try later... I- I just--" His plea was cut short by a cry flying from his own lips from the sharp pain of Zero's fangs ripping into his flesh and the too-swift penetration of his rear. Blood splattered slightly onto the wall right next to Kaname's anguished face and it was quickly washed away by the water.

Zero withdrew, painfully fast, and pushed back in, the water helping to lubricate some along with the hunter's own fluids, but Kaname still whimpered and involuntarily moved his head, causing Zero's fangs to tear at his skin some more. At that, the ex-human pulled his fangs free and licked at the wounds as extra blood flowed, mixing with the water and flowing down Kaname's shivering core and legs in lovely pink ribbons. Kaname lowered his head and his shoulders shook with silent sobs while Zero single-mindedly took him...

"Zero..." Kaname mewled pitifully.

Both vampires froze suddenly and looked in the direction of the door and a few seconds later, a few loud knocks were heard.

"Kaname! Zero! Sorry, but you guys are gonna miss the plane if you don't hurry it up! Told you that you should've waited until later to play..." Yuuki chastised before trotting back down the hall to tend to her friends in the living room of their house.

Zero shook his head and laughed slightly, the frustration in his voice apparent as he pulled his throbbing member from his lover and mumbled, "I told you that, too, Kaname."

Kaname straightened up as Zero released him and turned so that he was leaning back against the wall. He smiled and shrugged, "But you sounded so sexy when you were telling me how you wanted it to go..."

The hunter rolled his eyes at Kaname's devotion to doing what he wanted, when he wanted, and reached out to hold the pureblood's hand that accompanied the wrist that had been slammed and gripped.

"Sorry... Was I too rough?" Zero asked, frowning.

Kaname chuckled and shook his head. When they played their little fantasy games, they always made sure everything was all right after, but Zero was just too sweet...

"No, Zero."

The hunter then looked up at his bite marks. The tearing thing hadn't been intentional, but Kaname hadn't seemed disturbed...

"That was all right, too, Zero. You know I like it when you do that anyway..." Kaname told him, his eyes burning with renewed seduction. Zero smirked and wanted to continue where they left off, only in their normal demeanor. Zero always found the thought of an utterly submissive and nervous Kaname very arousing, but the original, passionate one was who made the ex-human nearly come with just a single, meaningful look. The silver-haired vampire truly wouldn't have Kaname any other way. Of course, seeing him in other roles was always fun.

Zero looked like he was about to try and start something all over again, but Kaname put a hand on Zero's chest haltingly.

"Nope. We have to go."

"Oh... Kaname..." Zero moaned. He knew Kaname saw how aroused he was...!

And indeed, Kaname noticed as he quickly washed up. He himself was, too. However, that was why it would be so much fun when they reached the hotel. They'd be so excited and riled...

"Sorry, Zero. Time to catch the plane," Kaname teasingly said, kissing a playfully angry-looking Zero briefly on his exit from the shower. Of course, the pureblood was already thinking of next time. He had fantasies they played out, too, naturally. Such things he got Zero to do...

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ XD Haha! DId it work? Were you fooled? When I first saw the short film, I was like "Whaaaat~? XD" Anyway... The beginning was more action oriented since their real thoughts obviously weren't in the role playing. ^^ Yah... The Kaname in this isn't REALLY all stuttery and super-uke. He was just like that cos it was part of the fantasy ^^ Zero told him to XD And if I failed at showing it, then no. That wasn't really Kaname's first time being taken XD This was kind of set at a point where their relationship is way strong and developed. :3_

_XD and I know people have made these three live together, but it's just too easy to use it._


	23. Purr

_**Twenty-Second Sweet- Purr**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ Kaname and Zero (no__** real**__ yaoi- kind of a domesticated Zero ((can't help it XD!)))_

_**Summary:**__ Kaname finding a kitten near the Moon Dorms was strange enough- how'd it get here?- but the pureblood wasn't _that_ cold. Even so, he'd need some help..._

_**Note: **__Got this idea from various sources XD (a pic SGK did, a short pass of words between YG and myself... Kaname being like a feline anyway XD)_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

__A soft, tinny sound from the bushes made Kaname pause in his return to the dorms for the day. He'd heard a lot of noises around here, but... never that one. Despite his never ending tiredness, he approached the brush, now noticing that the leaves were trembling slightly...

_"Mreow..."_

Kaname blinked.

"A kitten."

--

He wasn't quite sure why he had picked it up and practically smuggled it into his room, but he had. And now, Kaname stood in the middle of his room, watching the very tiny kitten stumble about on the floor. Well... it wasn't very, very tiny, but it definitely was defenseless. Its eyes were still mostly a soft, cloudy blue color and they contrasted with its downy black fur. The tip of its small tail was white, though, as it wiggled to keep the kitten's balance. Its little voice cried softly, confusedly, since Kaname just put it in the center of a rug and then put some distance between it and himself- oddly unsure of the animal. Of course, the pureblood could tell that it didn't like that too much so he came closer.

Kaname intently watched it as it responded to him, coming over and going between his feet, making itself comfy. He sighed as it looked content with that; even its upset mewls ceasing.

The brunette certainly couldn't get rid of it now because, even though he didn't apply a particular attrtibute that he currently applied to this kitten to much of anything- it was... cute. And lovable. And it looked like it needed some kind of support because apparently it had no mother, or she would have been there with her baby.

But Kaname wasn't sure what to do with a kitten... He would need someone to help.

Takuma Ichijou was the first person he considered, knowing his quirky childhood friend would be perfect for the job. And the blonde wouldn't think it strange of Kaname to want to care for a cat- at least for a while. Animals like this weren't permitted in the dorms, but no one had to know about it besides the Night Class, and they wouldn't tell anyone if Kaname didn't want them to. He could keep it until it was old enough to protect itself outside. Anyway, once he let it go, it would still hang around the Moon Dorms because it would have grown up here. A cat, once domesticated, tends to do that...

Ready to go find Ichijou, Kaname carefully lifted a foot, but as soon as he did, the kitten's high pitched meow protested his leave. The pureblood sighed, and murmured, as he bent to pick the kitten up, "I thought cats were quiet, relaxed creatures..."

Just then, he felt a familiar presence enter the dorm and begin to approach his room. The kitten, almost fitting into one of his palms, kneaded into the brunette's black uniform shirt happily as it purred obliviously. Kaname briefly wondered what _he_, the guest, could want on a Friday. Kaname had just fed him, so he couldn't be starving which was usually when the other came to the pureblood.

"_Mew~"_

Kaname looked down at the kitten and his body half wanted to hide it, but it would be worse if the visitor came in, heard meowing from the wardrobe and found it that way... Let's just say Kaname decided to simply hold it.

Naturally, the visitor didn't knock and just opened the door, coming in as if it was his own room.

"Kuran, Headmaster needs to see you--" Zero Kiryuu paused, his eyes locking on the small fuzz ball in Kaname's arms. Niehter of them said anything for a moment, but then the prefect slowly asked, "Is... that a cat?" The words felt weird on his tongue.

Kaname just nodded.

Zero heard it meowing and grumbled, "What's wrong with it...?"

The pureblood knew of the hunter's soft spot for animals, as was the case with Lily, and just confessed, "I am not sure. It was in the bushes, by itself, and looked rather weak."

With an exasperated sigh, Zero came closer and managed to shock Kaname by taking the kitten from him. Zero held it at arms' length for a moment, his lilac eyes running over it before he brought it in to his chest. The kitten also didn't mind Zero's warmth and comfort and the prefect said, "She's probably hungry. Or thirsty, considering how young she is. Don't you have some milk or something around here?"

Kaname, trying not to get distracted by the picture a grumpy Zero made with a cute kitten exploring his arms and slightly exposed collar bones, drawled, "Does it look as if I have milk here?"

"Well, go find some- I hardly think that if I go down to the kitchen, they'll give me milk," Zero snapped back, not letting Kaname have the last word as he strode right to the pureblood's bathroom.

The brunette really mused about getting rid of Zero, but he had needed the help... And even though Ichijou would have been much more friendly, the hunter was here already and seemed to know what he was doing. Kaname slipped out to go get milk. The last thing he saw was Zero gingerly giving the kitten a water-only bath in the sink.

--

Upon coming back to his room with a saucer of milk, Kaname saw that Zero had helped himself and the kitten to his bed. The hunter was sitting cross-legged up near the pillows and the kitten was chasing his finger clumsily. If the small trace of a smile on Zero's lips was any indication, the prefect had taken a liking to Kaname's kitten.

"I am going to keep it until it's big enough to defend itself outside," Kaname told him as he came to stand beside the bed.

Zero looked up at him.

"You can't keep _her_ here, Kuran. It's not allowed."

Kaname smirked and set the saucer down on the side table.

"I am the President of these dorms, Kiryuu-kun, and a pureblood. If I wish to have a kitten, I shall have a kitten."

Zero snorted and rolled his eyes. He picked the kitten up, placing her in front of the saucer. She sniffed it, lowering her head curiously. The chilly milk touched her whiskers and her tiny paw shook as felines do when confronted with cool liquid...

"Way to throw your weight around, Kuran... But I probably would have taken her in, too."

Both vampires watched the kitten lap up the milk hungrily, her just-cleaned face getting little droplets of milk here and there. After a moment, Kaname turned back to see that Zero was now staring at him instead. The pureblood didn't have to ask and Zero began, "I didn't think Kaname Kuran would take in a _kitten_."

"Why not?"

"I thought you were too good for insignificant matters. Like an orphaned kitten." The bitter tone in Zero's voice was certainly noticed.

Kaname smiled ruefully and he did not rise to Zero's ire. He only replied, "Some things are not worth my worrying about, you are right. However, this kitten is not an obnoxious enemy in over his head."

"And what is she supposed to do while you are tending to said enemies? She could get stuck somewhere in the room, or--"

"You'll take care of her for me in my absence," Kaname told him and just as violet eyes flashed angrily, the pureblood added, "Won't you?"

Zero's temper faded slowly from his expression and he slowly moved his gaze to the kitten. She had taken enough for now and was attempting to clean her long, white whiskers. The hunter and pureblood observed this silently until the kitten noticed them staring and mewled, kneading the desk eagerly after nearing the edge closest to Kaname. He reached out to pick her up, much to her pleasure since she began purring loudly, and Zero sighed.

"Fine..."

Kaname smiled softly, regarding Zero with a sincere light in his russet eyes. The prefect crossed his arms and mumbled, "Yeah. ...Hey, you were supposed to see the Headmaster, remember?"

The pureblood didn't seem shocked, as one does when being reminded of something like that, but he just nodded, handing the kitten over to Zero. The hunter took her, putting her in the space his crossed legs made. She hoisted her front end up on his thigh and watched Kaname as he started to leave. Zero saw this and stroked her head with his fingertips, softly saying, "He'll be back, don't worry."

Kaname looked over his shoulder after opening his door, seeing both Zero and the kitten watching him. Zero waved a hand away, saying, "We'll be here. Go."

The pureblood felt a weird sensation at the notion of Zero and a kitten being in his room when he returned, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Just weird...

--

It hadn't been a long conversation with the Headmaster. It was only about fifteen minutes. But apparently that was long enough for Zero to fall asleep because that was what he was doing when Kaname returned. The hunter had laid down on his side, his head barely even on the pillow, and was asleep right on top of the bed. Kaname felt himself smile, despite himself, at what _was _on his pillow, though. Perhaps that was why Zero was just lying on the mattress like that. The kitten was curled up right next to Zero's head, asleep, but she was on the pillow. It would make sense that Zero was the one who laid her there, though. The hunter was so selfless at times.

"Kiryuu-kun, you are different..." Kaname whispered. Neither of them woke up, the kitten probably unable to even hear the pureblood's naturally quiet movements, and Zero... Truthfully, Kaname wasn't sure why the hunter didn't stir. Even in his sleep, Zero could feel a pureblood aura and he also seemed like the type to wake up upon sensing one. Unless, maybe the hunter didn't feel threatened by Kaname...?

The brunette shook his head, coming farther into the room. He once again stood bedside, looking down at the pair on his bed. The black kitten was just barely touching the silver strands of hair that spread over the covers and a bit of the pillow, but she didn't seem to mind. They both looked relaxed and seemingly utterly unaware that the world's best predator was mere feet away from them. Zero shifted a bit, his lips parting slightly to let out a sleepy sigh; his usually sullen-expression-making eyebrows somewhat meeting in the middle of his brow as if he was dreaming; his head tilting so that his long, pale throat was elongated...

"...You are also... cruel. Zero..." Kaname murmured, his voice so soft, the kitten's ears didn't even swivel to it. "Of course... I could be so much crueler than you..." His word trailed off thoughtlessly and he felt himself reaching out towards Zero. His dark eyes hazed over...

A purr.

"_Mrrrreow."_

"Mmn..." Zero's eyes fluttered open and his vision was already directed across Kaname's room. The brunette could be seen sitting at his desk through an open door, doing something or another. He groaned softly at falling asleep in the pureblood's room but didn't say anything except for cooing a 'hello' to the kitten as she slipped down the silk-covered pillow to his chest. She rubbed against him, purring, as she settled down again.

Zero looked to the other room where Kaname was. ...Well, the pureblood looked too busy to keep the poor kitten company anyway so Zero hoped that maybe the other hadn't noticed him waking up. The prefect laid his head back down and closed his eyes as well, planning on maybe leaving once he was sure Kaname wouldn't ignore the kitten.

Kaname watched Zero fall back asleep from his position at the desk.

_I think perhaps the kitten wants you for herself..._

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ :3 Human soaps aren't good to use on animals, and actually cat shampoo isn't supposed to be used on young kittens ^^ So either way, Zero had to just water-bathe the kitten. XD The stuff at the end wasn't in the original thing I had typed... But I was like 'eh, why not?' so I hope you liked the extra BL-ish flavor :D_

_And holy crap! I can't even keep my eyes open, I'm so tired..._


	24. Any Attention

_**Twenty-Third Sweet- Any Attention**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ Kaname and Zero (one way- no action)_

_**Summary:**__ It had been going on for so long that Kaname wasn't as affected by the other's rebuffs. He no longer cared, as long as those lilac eyes aknowledged him._

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

It wasn't as if Zero knew why Kaname looked at him that way. The hunter only saw a pureblood vampire's naturally eerily beautiful gaze upon him and ached to stop it from seeing anything ever again. However... Kaname himself knew what it _should_ look like- what the gaze_ did_ mean. Ah, but the brunette would rather suffer in silence than to really tell Zero...

_"I love you..."_

It had taken quite some time to even be able to say it to himself, in his head, but being able to actually only made it worse. Whenever he saw Zero during class changeover... or anytime at all, truthfully, he had a name to put to the feelings he got. The phrase would cry out in his head over and over as if screaming it loud enough up there would get it across to Zero. Of course, it never did, but that didn't stop anything.

What did happen though, was good enough for Kaname. The sharp comments, the harsh glares and usual threats... They would have to suffice for the remainder of his time near the hunter. Zero paid him attention. It was better than being ignored, Kaname knew. He also knew that if Zero simply paid him no mind- turning away or not saying anything at all to the pureblood... Well, then, Kaname might go mad. So, the pureblood just looked after Zero in a wistful stupor, telling himself that he was lucky. As long as Zero noticed him...

Any attention was better than none at all.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ really random and pointless, but it's true XD I also just wanted to put a bit more distance between a certain sweet that's gonna have a sequel sweet._


	25. Mew

_**Twenty-Foruth Sweet- Mew**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ Kaname and Zero (no__** real**__ yaoi)_

_**Summary:**__ Sure, Zero complains about the kitten, but when it's home in Kaname's room is threatened, the hunter can't seem to stick by his rules and regulations. But rather... Kaname._

_**Credits:**__ Blackened Wing for __**Trust Me**__'s__Teku (haha- cameo! XD)_

_YenGirl for her plotline (and as of June 1st, 2009- her wonderful beta job done on the crappy originial *hearts*)_

_Shadow-nii (not a site member XD) for the kitten's name_

_**Note: **__Sequel to "Purr" ^^ Typed this in a hurry, so... sorry Yen-senpai DX_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

Zero felt his stomach lurch automatically at the orders he and Yuuki were receiving from Headmaster Cross. The hunter managed to hide most of the physical evidence of his anxiety by crossing his arms and looking somewhere else.

"Pets in the Moon Dormitory?" Yuuki echoed after her foster-father.

"That's right, and you know the rules."

Zero half expected his partner to go off about how it wasn't fair that they couldn't have 'cute little pets'... but what Yuuki actually said was, "Okay! Let's go now, Zero."

The hunter looked back down at her and opened his mouth to mumble an 'all right' but he wondered what in the world had possessed him- or who, rather- because he suddenly heard himself say, "I don't think it's that big of a deal..."

Both Cross and Yuuki looked at him blankly since Zero usually just did his job without much complaints, but the silver-haired teen just turned on his heel and left. Normally, Zero wouldn't care if one of those vampires wanted to keep a pet. It was, indeed, against the rules, but...  
_  
Kaname and his freaking cat... How'd he get found out so quickly?_

Kaname still had the kitten hidden up in his room and Zero did take a moment here and there between his patrol duties to check up on her. Just to make sure the pureblood wasn't totally incapable of caring for her, of course. However, it had only been a week! They already had proper supplies to care for it: a litter box (which was cleaned everyday by trusted dorm maids), a few toys for her to play with when Kaname was too busy and Zero wasn't there, grooming tools... Who in the world found out and told on them? Zero, although aware of the rules, did not want to get found out. Sure, he was also an accomplice to the 'crime' but when the ex-human came up to Kaname's rooms and saw the pureblood napping with the kitten or playing with her... with that soft smile that reached his eyes...

_Damn it, Kuran._

--

The look on Kaname's face remained unchanged when Yuuki told him why she and Zero were there in the Moon Dorms, but said hunter definitely saw the flicker of _"Oh, crap"_ in the pureblood's brown eyes. Kaname didn't say anything at first, but moved his gaze to Zero's instead.

_"How did we get found out?"_

"I don't know! What are you looking at me like that for?"

Kaname closed his eyes and sighed before saying, "I see. But, as it is the weekend, I think perhaps you should carry this out quickly. I will never hear the end of this from Aidou and Ruka if we use up too much of their free time."

Zero knew neither Aidou nor Ruka would breathe a word of their displeasure to Kaname himself, but the little lie seemed to be good enough because Yuuki happily complied. Said nobles weren't downstairs at the moment, but Ichijou and Shiki had wandered in from another room when the prefects arrived. The hunter did notice them glancing at each other momentarily, and they both flinched very slightly when Kaname looked at them.

"Ah, good timing, Takuma, Shiki. Perhaps, I have a faster way to do this. Yuuki, go with them to their room, and start a sweep along that wing of the dorms while Kiryuu-kun and I start from my room. We will meet back at the top of the stairs."

Yuuki glanced at Zero for a moment as if waiting for him to protest their separation in the Moon Dormitory, but the male prefect, surprisingly enough, only nodded in agreement. Yuuki smiled back and marched up the stairs in front of Ichijou and Shiki. Both nobles seemed a little hesitant, but neither Kaname nor Zero noticed, really. As soon as the three others turned down the hall, Kaname and Zero quickly made their way up to the pureblood's room.

--

"This is your fault for wanting to keep the freaking cat...!" Zero growled at the brunette as he closed the door behind them.

"Nocturne," Kaname simply said, seeing the kitten crawl out from under his bed at the sound of her 'parents'.

Zero blinked, not noticing her and asked, "What?"

"Her name. It is Nocturne."

Zero paused for a moment, as if considering it, before he heard the quiet mewl and felt the gentle nuzzling at his ankle. He looked down to see Nocturne rubbing up against his leg happily as she sniffed at his shoes curiously. She was still rather tiny, but now wasn't the time to fawn over the kitten...

"It- It's a good name, but I think you should be finding an excuse to save your butt, Kuran."

"Me? _I _think you should also fabricate a lie since you helped cover this up as well," Kaname shot back.

"_What?!_"Zero snarled quietly. "You were the one who found her and brought her up here without even considering the rules!"

"Perhaps. But if you really cared, you would have done something about it, not advise me on what type of food and toys to get her."

"God, you--"

Both boys stopped their bickering when they heard Yuuki, a little ways down the hall, saying, "Ichijou-senpai, I can't believe you brought this to school. Really, you know better." Yuuki was coming this way...

Both Kaname and Zero looked at the door, then to each other, and then comically enough, down to the floor where Nocturne was now curled up with her head on one of Zero's shoes and her body on one of Kaname's, about to take a nap. Without preamble, Zero bent and scooped her up into his hands, much to her annoyance, and pushed her at Kaname.

"Hide her!"

Kaname kept his room nice as much as he could, her toys under the bed where she liked to play anyway, her litter box in his bathroom... so if Nocturne was nowhere to be seen, one wouldn't really think there was a cat in here as long as one didn't search… and as long as he or she had limited human senses. However, Kaname shook his head and pushed the kitten back into Zero's arms.

"She will just come back to us. Go hide her somewhere else."

Zero glared at him and lowly demanded, "Lock her in your bathroom for now!" He pushed her back at Kaname.

Yuuki's voice sounded closer now and Nocturne had started meowing shrilly in aggravation, her tiny toes all spread out and trying to cling onto something. Finally, Kaname hissed through clenched teeth, "Kiryuu-kun, just hide her in your jacket and go back to your room! I will come for her later."

"Stupid, she's already angry; she'll keep meowing and possibly tear my clothes up at this point. They'll be able to tell--"

Without a word, Kaname reached out and lightly pressed his forefinger to Nocturne's forehead and suddenly the kitten went limp and silent in Zero's hands. At first, the hunter thought the pureblood had killed her or something, but a look from the brunette and he figured that Nocturne was now asleep. Kaname turned for the door just as someone knocked. Zero hurriedly but carefully tucked the peacefully slumbering kitten into an inside pocket within his jacket's lining and closed the garment as soon as Kaname opened the door.

Yuuki stood there with a large and elaborate cage housing a small, sandy coloured rabbit whose longish fur was an interesting mix of curls and twists that somehow brought Shiki's artfully arranged hairdo to mind. Ichijou and Shiki were standing behind Yuuki and looking rather put out, but as Kaname stepped away from the door, both ex-human and pureblood heard the other two nobles very quietly saying things like, "Don't worry, Takuma... All we have to do is follow her to see what she does with him..." and "Poor Teku... No one even knew about him but us..."

Kaname motioned to his room and said evenly, "Yuuki. I see you've found the pet in question. Kiryuu-kun, however, doesn't seem to like the fact that he cannot find fault with my room. As such, he never made it to another room. Please, have a look around if you wish."

Yuuki looked like she didn't really need to look around, but glancing at her partner, she saw the... strange look on his face. To please him and maybe just to be sure Kaname wasn't abusing his power or anything, she put down the cage, came in and started to look around. Ichijou and Shiki immediately crouched down beside the cage and appeared to be petting their bunny and giving it encouraging words. Zero stood where he was as he watched Yuuki tensely and Kaname wandered over near the hunter casually. Zero could feel his heart pounding against Nocturne's warm little body that was curled next to it. He felt like she was going to wake up any moment and just go nuts in his pocket, thereby alerting everyone to her presence.

Not to mention ruining his jacket to hell.

Kaname ran his eyes over his own room quickly, checking and rechecking everything... The bathroom door was closed and it looked like Nocturne had kept her toys away recently... Suddenly, his eyes locked onto something rather... incriminating. Nocturne's milk saucer was in plain view on the carpet right next to the bed. Yuuki was looking around with just her eyes, obviously uncomfortable opening any drawers or closets, which was good since most of the kitten's grooming supplies were in places like that. But all she had to do was turn around and...

"Yuuki-chan, you wouldn't happen to know what the Headmaster is going to do with Teku, would you?" Ichijou asked hopefully from the hallway.

Shiki was heard mumbling, "I thought we weren't supposed to let her know anything..."

But as soon as Yuuki turned to them, Kaname stepped back beside the bed. He carefully nudged the saucer under his bed with his foot, keeping an eye on Yuuki, and it would've been perfect if it hadn't tapped one of Nocturne's bell toys. It tinkled pleasantly and both Kaname and Zero stiffened. Even the two nobles' eyes were suddenly looking at them. Fortunately, all that happened was Yuuki claiming, "Nope! Kaname-senpai's room is pet-free!"

Kaname and Zero then relaxed a bit, but the latter shifted awkwardly as Yuuki waved him out.

"Come on, Zero. Let's go check the other rooms together now."

The ex-human glanced over his shoulder at Kaname and the pureblood just smiled gently at him... as if thanking him. Zero stalked out - mindful of Nocturne, of course and headed to an unchecked room. In any case, Ichijou and Shiki were the ones getting in trouble so.. technically, Zero could give Nocturne back now before they left. But not only would that be kind of obvious, the kitten had also visited Zero's room before so she'd probably be happy to visit again... However, Kaname waited for Yuuki, Ichijou and Shiki to go off (the latter two looking slightly annoyed that it was obviously Kaname and Zero who had started this) before Zero peeped back into Kaname's room.

"You had better come _soon _to get her. I don't have anything for her to eat or use the bathroom in," Zero hissed.

--

_**Author's Notes**__ OMG. I hate this! Xl Gr... It's so bleh. Sorry, YG XDD I think it sucks, but if you- OR ANYONE, of course, liked it, please review._

_(revised A/N's as of aforementioned date XD Wow... It flows a lot easier now... Thanks, Yen-senpai *Clue sweatdrops at her own fail*_


	26. Illusion

_**Twenty-Fifth Sweet- Illusion**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ KanamexZero (graphic)... *suspicious grin*_

_**Summary:**__ Zero snarled as his arm was twisted behind his back and his head was pressed against the mattress. Against his back, another body... Sharp, pureblood fangs teased the nape of his neck and their owner chuckled lowly, "You're trembling..."_

_**Note: **__...just read it and then afterwards, read the ending A/Ns XDDDD *sweatdrops*_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

"I swear to God, Kuran..." Zero growled grumpily, sitting on one of the two beds in the hotel room, and running a hand through his hair. "I know you have enough money for a separate room from mine, so remind me again why you couldn't get me one for myself?"

Kaname stood a few feet away, his face impassive and distant while he answered, "I do not have to waste money on your having privacy."

At this, Zero jumped up again, his lilac eyes flashing angrily. He came closer to the pureblood as if trying to intimidate him, but the brunette just stood perfectly still while Zero snarled, "I'm tired of you always putting me down. We aren't on school grounds anymore and Yuuki isn't around to protect you..."

"Are you threatening me?" Kaname asked, a slight roughness to his own voice.

"No. I'm warning you."

Although it was only a mild surprise since Zero's reflexes were quick, he found himself thrown on the bed; instead of yelping, he let out a threatening growl. He was on his back and saw Kaname quickly mount him, his hands going for Zero's throat. The hunter made more animalistic sounds as he and Kaname began grappling for control- they had never fought like this before, but now that it had started, it wouldn't stop until one of them couldn't move. Zero's bare feet kicked at the covers on the bed, screwing them up pretty badly as some swiftly found their way to the floor. The prefect was still in his uniform, but it was quickly getting dismembered by way of Kaname's deadly claws and attempts to still Zero while also knocking away the ex-human's own claws and fists.

Finally, Zero's heels found purchase and he pushed his body up the bed, trying to get out from under Kaname. He wouldn't run when he got free, but the pureblood was beginning to overpower the hunter and said hunter was already sporting a few lines of blood from where Kaname's nails got him. However, as he started to twist away, Kaname caught his wrist and flipped Zero over so he fell onto his stomach on the bed. The pureblood smirked triumphantly as he restraddled Zero's hips. With Zero's wrist still in Kaname's grip, the brunette twisted the prefect's arm and Zero writhed in pain.

"D-Dammit...! Let me go!" he snarled, trying to buck Kaname off.

The pureblood didn't budge and he only pushed Zero's head into the mattress, tightening his grip as well. Zero moaned and bared his fangs, arching his back.

"Doesn't this hurt, Kiryuu?" Kaname asked, his voice unbelievably even and cool as if Zero Kiryuu hadn't been brought to squirming and groaning beneath him. Kaname leaned down and let his deceptively soft lips brush against the back of the ex-human's neck while he continued, "I do wonder how else I can make you wear this face you are displaying for me now..."

Zero's tightly shut eyes now widened as his struggles slowed in shock, but he didn't say anything while he felt Kaname's warm breath ghost over his skin in an airy chuckle.

"You're trembling..."

Indeed, Zero was now quivering, but he refused to really confirm it and he just started fighting again. He only fought harder when he found that Kaname was not going to bite him, but rather...

"Kuran, stop...!" Zero hissed, moving his hips to stop Kaname's hands from undoing his belt and button and zipper. It worked for a few moments, Kaname unable to do much with Zero wiggling around on his stomach like this. Kaname let out a slow sigh and untwisted Zero's arm, rolling the panting hunter onto his back again. Immediately, though Zero tried to bolt from the bed, Kaname easily moved the hunter's wrists above his head and held them there- all with his mind. The prefect knew that's what the pureblood was doing and he tilted his head back to roar in anger.

"Shhh..." Kaname mock-soothed, touching a fingertip to Zero's lips. The ex-human attempted to bite that damn finger off, but he found his mouth sealed shut now. "Let's not wake up the neighbors, hm?"

The brunette glanced up to now frightened and panicked lavender eyes while he got a "hold" on Zero's legs to keep him from kicking. Zero closed his eyes and a low whimper of defeat sounded in his throat by the time his pants were effectively taken from him. Kaname's control wasn't complex enough to stop the minimal tremors that he felt under his fingertips when he ran them gently along the silky skin of Zero's inner thighs. He paused and leaned forward, between Zero's legs, until his face was mere inches away from the prefect's.

"...Zero... Look at me," he whispered.

Lilac eyes opened and searched Kaname's face for a moment before the pureblood closed the distance between them, thoroughly kissing Zero. The hunter moaned and his fingers curled slightly above his head while Kaname's tongue gently caressed his own, but the tender moment turned around again when the younger vampire felt sudden fingers at his entrance. He tore his mouth away from Kaname and found his lips sealed once more when he tried to snarl. The sound rumbled in his chest, but it turned pained and helpless when the pureblood slipped a single digit in. Zero tossed his head back on the pillow, straining against his invisible restraints.

The finger left for a moment but a few seconds later, it returned, coated in a cool substance. Zero still writhed around as much as he could, but he couldn't help but notice how much easier Kaname's finger slipped in and the way it felt... It felt...

"Mmmnn...."

Kaname watched Zero's eyes haze over before the seemingly heavy lids slid shut. The pureblood inserted another slicked finger, caressing and rubbing Zero's sensitive walls while the hunter squirmed and whimpered, the sounds transistioning from pained and dangerous to pleasured and coaxing. Kaname carefully measured his ministrations and angled his long fingers until Zero began moaning and tossing his head on the pillow, pressing himself down on the pureblood's fingers. Kaname, after sparing Zero a simple glance, leaned down and took the already hard member into his mouth. Immediately, the hunter bucked up and let out a soft curse at the brunette's skilled pleasuring. It didn't take too long, but after a little while, Zero's panting increased and his body spasmed, signaling his climax. He reached his apex with an opened-mouthed groan and an instinctual retracting of his legs closer to Kaname's head, just barely not squeezing the other to death. His wrists uncrossed as he reached to grab the slats of the headboard above him as if to ground himself while his essence shot forth and drawn in by Kaname.

Once finished, the older vampire smirked as he sat up from Zero's trap of legs. Removing his fingers the brunette purred, "Zero, you weren't supposed to be able to open your mouth at that part, nor move your legs and arms."

The younger vampire, still a little breathless, smiled and agreed- but that was followed by, "But you weren't supposed to call me 'Zero' during it, either."

Kaname shrugged and said, crawling up to move Zero to lie in the pureblood's lap, "Well, your acting was too good. I wasn't sure if I was really scaring you or something."

At that, Zero snorted softly, sleepily, while Kaname leaned down to kiss the satiny silver locks lovingly. Well, Kaname had asked for a 'tough to handle' Zero that would have to be forcefully subdued. And then he wished for the fantasy Zero to be 'scared'. Basically, Kaname had wanted to revert back to how they treated each other when they were in school. It indeed used to be a fantasy of Kaname's to wonder how it would have been to simply force Zero, but of course he never let himself do that.

So Zero had played the part, just as they'd discussed. The hunter trusted the pureblood with his life by now and the inverse was true, they both knew. Anyway, that's what the safeword was for. Not to mention that Kaname wanted his lover to feel as much in control of himself as he could, so there wasn't _really _any telekinesis that took place. Zero had kept himself still and his lips closed... at least, until the end when his orgasm forced him out of it.

"Anyway, how is your arm?" Kaname softly asked. They made sure to ask after any injury whether it was part of the little game or accidental.

Zero sleepily mumbled, "It's fine. It hurt a little, but once I was on my back, it went away after a bit. ...Hey, what about you?" Waking up a tad, he groped around for Kaname's groin area, seeking to relieve what was surely a hard-on. The pureblood chuckled and caught Zero's hand lightly and easily, placing it back over his chest.

"I'll be all right. You just go to sleep and I'll wake you for dinner." _Seeing you like that was enough for now..._

--

_**Author's Notes: **__Lawl! X3 I wonder if you even remembered the fantasy sweet... Yes this is the sequel to it 83 I also noticed that I somehow made it slightly non-con again *facepalm* I REALLY don't think all role play goes this way and I do plan to do another one along the line where it's not like that X3 I'm so sadistic... Poor boys. :D Don't forget to review and feel free to tell me if you were fooled XD_

_Also- I don't know if you noticed or even care, but in this sweet, I kind of hinted at it not being real. In the beginning, they were both pretty in character- and I didn't mention it, but the scratches Zero got were indeed part of the role play XD Anyway. When Kaname said 'Zero' rather than 'Kiryuu' like he had been doing for the RP, that was obvious. But then the way Zero opened his eyes immediately, without hesitation, that was a hint kind of XDDD *wonders if it was as obvious as she thought it was.* There are other things and I think it'd be cool if you put what other things you thought were hints or perhaps what gave it away in your review 8D_


	27. Inadvertant Anatomy Lesson

_**Twenty-Sixth Sweet- Inadvertent Anatomy Lesson**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__Zero Kiryuu and brief Kaname Kuran (no __**real**__ yaoi)_

_**Summary:**__ While searching through the Night Dormitory's library, he comes across a book that... held oddly interesting information. _

_**Note: **__Well. This was courtesy of Byakko-sama's life again XD But there were quite a few things that were changed around to fit the setting seeing as how she is not a moody ex-human hunter at Cross Academy. X3 I hope you like it, everyone. ^^_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

He ran his fingers idly along the thick spines of some books, his lilac eyes searching the titles...

When Zero had free time, however small the amount may be when he could be by himself, he liked to study up on vampires. It was strange-sounding, but "know thy enemy" was not a mere saying when it came to his hunter roots. The prefect was currently browsing the Moon Dormitory library for that very purpose since, as a human library would have books on human physical/mental/emotional things, a vampire library would have the same- but for their respective race.

Zero was, of course, allowed practically everywhere since he was part of the Disciplinary Committee and so, he was using his privilege to look for a vampire psychology book...

"Ah, here it is..." he murmured, pulling a black, leather-bound book from the shelf, tucking it under his arm. He would check it out and head back up to his room for study. A light thumping sound made him pause in his leave and he looked over his shoulder to see that the book beside the one he'd taken had fallen over, laying flat on the shelf. Zero backpedaled and reached out to sit the book upright, but gold lettering across the front of this book's cover caught his eye.

_Advanced Vampire Physiology_

Zero stared at it for a moment, and then kind of automatically picked it up from its spot and held it in front of him as if contemplating whether or not to check it out. What was there to a vampire's body that he didn't know? He was a hunter and he was trained to know where their weak spots were anyway... but he supposed he could learn about the more biological sides. Just in case he needed to know about what could possibly make them ill or something.

--

Zero stifled a yawn, his vision blurring a bit with yawn-induced tears as he turned a page. This would be the last one... he stayed up pretty late reading- the book was interesting, surprisingly enough. It was a whole new chapter starting on this page, titled "Purebloods" and he immediately perked up a little. If there was any class of vampire he needed to know about, it was Level A. He smirked to himself as he thought of maybe learning what they were vulnerable to and totally trying it out on the resident pureblood, Kaname Kuran. Ah, now _there_ was an idea...

Zero somewhat eagerly began reading the first paragraph which was more or less an introduction and, since a vampire obviously wrote this, praise for purebloods. It mentioned how they were the strongest of all the vampires; blah, blah, blah... Zero knew it probably would be a somewhat interesting read, but he was still tired and wanted to get to the vulnerability. It was currently crossing his mind that maybe there wouldn't be any mention of weakness for purebloods since the rank was highly revered and thought to really have no weakness. But of course, Zero knew better.

He skipped the rest of the intro and continued on to the next paragraph. This talked about how purebloods were actually the most animal-like in nature. Zero also could probably discern that since he was aware that although they had the control to match, purebloods were the most like monsters. They were savages and they thirsted harder than any of the other levels...

Lilac eyes narrowed bitterly and he skipped that paragraph. The next paragraph on the following page began, _Following the reason that purebloods are rare, there are further differences- beyond their power and grace- to ensure that they do not completely die out. _Zero tilted his head and wondered if Kaname would be instinctively overprotective of his children. As if strengthened by the thought of the pureblood, Zero's ability to sense Kaname's presence seemed to increase. He could feel the brunette clearer and realized that... he was on his way to Zero's room in the Sun Dorms?

The hunter shook his head. Coincidence. Kaname was probably just running around campus, doing something or another- Zero was too tired to care about heading the pureblood off to demand what he was doing out of class. Anyway, even though the prefect liked to aggravate Kaname, Zero knew that he could... well, he could trust Kaname not to do anything stupid. He continued on a few sentences down, still sort of skipping around. However, this next sentence definitely was not what he had been expecting to read.

_...luckily adapted by almost always growing into well-endowed males, the healthy size and function of sexual organs making the chances of producing offspring increase._

Zero's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open rather comically as his vision froze on the period at the end of that sentence. The meaning of it certainly wasn't lost on him and just as his cheeks burned, quite involuntary images flitted through his mind's eye. At the moment Zero snapped the book shut, maybe not so excited to look for anything within those pages anymore, the prefect realized that Kaname's presence was only getting closer to his room. Quickly.

He stood up, although not sure what the point was, and waited a few feet from the door, his posture tense as if he was about to be caught doing something naughty. Kaname certainly was here now, and Zero knew his cheeks weren't any less pink than they had been a moment ago...

A couple of soft raps on his door and a muffled, "Kiryuu-kun."

It wasn't a question. Kaname knew Zero was awake, so the hunter couldn't feign it.

"What do you want?" Zero grumbled, forcing the sentence he'd read away from his thoughts. Why was it so bothersome anyway...? So what if Kaname had a... had a... _um_...

"The new shipment of blood tablets has arrived and I was sent to give you your portion," Kaname said from the other side of the door. His tone obviously was irked since he was being forced to talk through a door, but Zero was too busy wishing the pureblood could have come by later. Like, _not_ as soon as Zero had learned something rather personal and... embarrassing about him.

It wasn't as if Zero was self-conscious or as if he had never been in a locker room with other males. He knew his own body wasn't anything to be ashamed of, but that and the locker room was a lot different than... than _this_. _This_ was Kaname Kuran... So maybe he was right to be feeling really awkward? He was taken from his somewhat frantically reasoning thoughts by a definitely annoyed, "Kiryuu-kun, open the door so I can give these to you. I am missing class right now."

Even though Zero was currently figuring that he felt like he'd seen Kaname nude without the pureblood's knowledge, the prefect hesitantly reached out for the knob.

_Calm down, Kiryuu... It's no big deal, it is just standard anatomy knowledge... Why are you so embarrassed by it anyway...?_ he was chastising himself while he curled his fingers around the doorknob. Infuriatingly enough, Zero couldn't answer the last question. But he had to open the door because if not, Kaname would only open it himself or leave. Things would get worse if either of those happened since the pureblood already knew Zero was quite capable of opening the door at the moment.

--

Kaname already had a slight glare trained on the door by the time it crept open- honestly, talking through a door that way... Zero stood there, half turned away, his features locked in his usual scowl. ...But as Kaname held out the small box of tablets, he definitely noticed the unusual flush to Zero's cheeks and briefly wondered if the younger vampire was sick... ? Maybe he was in need of blood... The tablets were more for strict emergency since he was almost positive that Zero still could not take them.

Zero took the tablets, avoiding Kaname's gaze the whole time and went to close the door. However, the pureblood stopped it with a palm to the door and he evenly asked, "Kiryuu-kun, you are not hungry, are you?"

Startled by the jolt of the door against Kaname's unyielding hand, Zero quickly looked up into Kaname's face this time, his eyes slightly widened. The pureblood saw Zero's eyes swiftly go down... linger for a short moment and then back up, the hunter's flush deepening and spreading to his ears a bit.

"I... I'm fine!" Zero hissed, somehow managing to force the door shut with a bit of a slam.

Kaname blinked at the strange behavior and mulled idly over just how... weird Zero was sometimes.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Haha I don't know about you but when I was typing Zero smirking at maybe exploiting Kaname's weakness, I imagined him running up and pulling Kaname's hair and then feeling all proud while Kaname cried. XD Of course, it was as in "little boy pulling little girl's pigtails because he likes her" and our boys here were said children. But, well, we can have it two little boys- Kaname and Zero XD *now imagining young Kaname's pretty hair up in pigtails* 83 aw~_


	28. Pounce

_**Twenty-Seventh Sweet- Pounce**_

_**Pairing/Characters:**__ Kaname and Zero (no__** real**__ yaoi, budding friendship)_

_**Summary:**__ Kaname, running a little late since he couldn't quite find Teku, goes to Zero's room to retrieve Nocturne only to find the hunter had apparently been sleepy again..._

_**Credits:**__ Blackened Wing for __**Trust Me**__'s____Teku_

_**Note: **__Sequel to "Mew" Haha... err... Sorry for the long wait everyone... Yes, Zero told Kaname to come soon but uh... looks like I was the slow one here. ^^;; *deeply ashamed at her own super laziness*_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

Kaname had to admit, he was feeling a little worried since he'd gone to the headmaster's office to look for Teku, Takuma and Shiki's pet rabbit. He had started for Zero's dorm room after the prefects left, but the guilt from throwing his two noble friends under the bus that way wouldn't leave him. The pureblood certainly would not have let anything happen to Teku either way, but... he wanted to let Takuma and Shiki know that he wasn't that selfish...

However, upon easily sneaking into Cross' office, there was no sign of the pet other than a faint scent lingering near the desk. Kaname now wished Cross was in so that he could ask after Teku...

But knowing the headmaster wouldn't be back to the office until tomorrow (since it was the weekend and he only stayed for a little earlier in the day), the pureblood decided to just go on to fetch Nocturne before Zero had a tantrum and fussed at the brunette when he _did_ arrive.

--

Only a bit surprised to find the door to Zero's room unlocked, Kaname slowly pushed it open. He'd knocked, knowing the younger vampire was in due to the clear and strong heartbeat coming from the room, but hearing no answer, the pureblood tried the knob. When Kaname didn't hear a sharp, reprimanding bark for entering, he slipped into the room and shut the door softly behind him- his now amused gaze on the bed in the corner.

_It must be a combination of Zero's natural laziness and his duties that causes him do this..._ Kaname thought fondly.

Zero was asleep. Flat on his back, his legs sprawled apart, one arm behind his head, the other over his jacket-less chest... asleep. Kaname shook his head at how the hunter could sleep soundly at any hour of the day and almost envied him for it. The pureblood knew he'd never be able to sleep with a natural enemy in the room, and yet, here Zero was again: absolutely at Kaname's mercy...

Kaname tore his thoughts from that line of thought... tore his eyes away from the almost always teasingly exposed neck and collarbones which were framed by the "V" of Zero's unfastened shirt. That sort of reminded Kaname of a flower whose petals were colored to attract bees towards the middle where the pollen was... Ah, no, Kaname wasn't here to think of _that_.

"Nocturne..." Kaname quietly called, knowing the kitten could hear. He knew she was in here, he could hear quicker, non-human heartbeats coming from somewhere near the bed; he could also scent Nocturne, but then again, what was that other, familiar smell?

Just then, the small black kitten crawled out from under Zero's jacket where it was thrown beside the sleeping vampire's body. Nocturne's ears, looking adorably too large for her cute head, popped out as the jacket slid back and they angled to Kaname for a moment. The pureblood smiled and went to call for her again, but suddenly another sound arrested both of their attentions.

Up closer to Zero's head, from perhaps behind a pillow (Kaname couldn't really see from where he stood across the room), none-other-than Teku appeared, his curious dark stare on Kaname. The first thing that the pureblood wondered was how in the world a rabbit, such a defenseless herbivore, could be anywhere near calm in this room. Zero's scent as a vampire wouldn't be as strong as a born vampire's, but Kaname was in here. Even Nocturne should have scared Teku. However, it occurred that the bunny was the pet of two nobles and he seemed very happy with his owners.

_Scent blind..._

So Kaname understood that now, after less than two seconds of thinking, but now he was trying to figure out how Teku got into Zero's room...

Kaname may have reasoned it after a few more seconds, but suddenly, Nocturne mewled and Teku turned towards the kitten, the bunny's pink nose working and his ears alert to her presence. Before Kaname even had a chance to consider what to do, Nocturne pounced with rather impressive grace towards Teku and to Kaname's admitted horror, landed right on the poor bunny, both young animals disappearing down from the pureblood's view.

Not really thinking, which Kaname would later chastise himself for ever doing, the pureblood rushed over and leaned over Zero to reach for where he could see Nocturne with her front legs clamped around Teku. Suddenly, like a shot, the sand-colored bunny bolted out of what looked like an impossible grip and dove off the bed. Kaname watched from his half-bent position as Teku hit the ground running, very swiftly followed by Nocturne.

He could move faster than both of them could put together, but Kaname was rather discouraged by the rapid, zigzag darting of the blurs of inky black and dirty blonde all over Zero's room- especially when it could be all over for Teku if the brunette took too long to catch one of the pets. But before Kaname could straighten up, he felt hands grab his shoulders firmly and literally throw him down on to his back on the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kuran?" Zero growled, leaning over the pureblood, his hands still pinning the brunette down by his shoulders.

It probably looked like Kaname was about to jump Zero or something, but the older vampire just sharply retorted, "Get off of me. Nocturne is trying to kill Teku!"

At that, Zero's eyes lost their icy venom and he looked over to where the kitten and rabbit were literally tearing through the hunter's room. They ran behind a trash can, knocking it over, paper spilling out; they hit a cable which nearly caused the lamp it was connected to to crash to the floor; there were pencils and pens everywhere from where they'd already flipped over Zero's pencil holder... The room was rather disheveled...

"Damnit!" Zero hissed, releasing Kaname who wondered why the other boy was angry rather than panicked. As the ex-human got to his feet, he spared a moment to tell Kaname that, "On the way back, I stopped by Cross' office to pick up the rabbit, telling him that I would get rid of it for him." For a second, Zero's lips turned upwards into a smirk as he regarded the brunette still laying on his back. "I know you didn't really want to have Ichijou and Shiki lose their pet- Teku, you said? We can return him on the way back to your room. Besides, Cross seemed like he was going to feed the poor thing something of his own creation..."

Zero was treated to a shocked look from Kaname who saw Nocturne finally catch Teku, both of them now tangled and wriggling on the floor. The hunter shook his head and laughed softly at Kaname's expression as he watched the seemingly violent battle slow to a stop on the floor. The pureblood had moved to the end of the bed now, also watching with dawning realization while Zero said, "They aren't fighting; they're playing, Kaname. Have been since I saw Nocturne checking Teku out while he sat around in his cage. They looked like they liked each other and I knew Nocturne wouldn't hurt him. Had I known they'd freaking run around like that and force me to try and keep up with their destruction until I fell asleep... Well... They would have been bored waiting for you."

As Zero finished satisfying Kaname's curiosity, Teku settled down to rest and Nocturne sat beside the bunny, starting to groom his already unique fur. Teku didn't seem to mind and was not frightened or hurt from their game in any way. In fact, both tiny pets seemed rather happy that they got to run around and play with another animal his size. Kaname sighed in relief and self-deprecation for not seeing it sooner. Zero looked down at the pureblood, expecting to maybe see him looking at the pets, but instead found the warm red-brown gaze on himself.

"Wh... What?" Zero grumped, hardening his expression and crossing his arms.

Kaname stood now, only about a foot away from Zero, and quietly pointed out, "You called me 'Kaname.'"

At the sight of the hunter's soft blush seeping over his cheeks before he sharply turned away, Kaname smiled. Zero mumbled, "It was an accident."

"It's fine. Call me 'Kaname', if you'd like," the brunette offered.

Zero grunted and unfolded his arms while still watching Nocturne groom her buddy.

"If I do, you have to call me 'Zero.'"

"Very well. Zero."

After a few more moments of silence in which Kaname openly stared at Zero (with a different kind of curiosity than he'd displayed so far) while the latter studiously ignored the former, Zero finally was fed up with being... ogled and he abruptly marched towards the fluffy duo on the floor. He bent and picked up Teku gently, his fingers stroking the satiny fur.

"We have to take them back now. I'm sure Ichijou and Shiki are missing Teku, and I bet he misses them, too. Anyway, Nocturne's probably hungry and thirsty, right?" The last word was directed at the kitten since it had a friendly overtone. She heard this and meowed in eager agreement, following Zero as he went to his closet and opened it to reveal Teku's luxurious cage.

Kaname looked on, wondering if Zero was right to be so kind and sweet to animals rather than vampires, even humans. They certainly asked for very few things from him while vampires asked of his pride and submission, and humans, of nearly everything else. Kaname could feel himself wanting things from Zero, too, more and more everyday- especially when the prefect came to visit Nocturne. Kaname wanted Zero to relax around the pureblood and trust him consciously, not just while asleep. But more than that, Kaname wanted Zero's friendship and everything that came with it: the caring concern, the warmth and the kindness. The genuine smiles and light in those strangely stunning lavender eyes... Kaname was selfish in wishing those things could be for him like they were for Nocturne and Teku.

But it was something Kaname knew would be so hard to gain- to earn. Even so, along with the fact that the pureblood was seeing that he and Zero could be more than odd parents to a kitten, he could tell that it was worth it to gain Zero's trust and companionship. They were precious things to be treasured.

"Ku... Kana-me," Zero struggled a bit, the awkward new first-name basis making his cheeks warm again. More so, when Kaname smirked at the prefect. Zero huffed and bent back down to gather Nocturne up into his arms. "You carry Teku's cage- I've got Nocturne."

Kaname did what he was asked, careful not to move the cage too much as they took a back route back to the Moon Dormitory in an endearing, comfortable silence. Well, save the sound of Nocturne's quiet purring in Zero's arms.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Haha I went to go find how rabbits play with each other to see how Teku would play with Nocturne, but I found something better: How rabbits and cats play X3 Yup. So that's where I got how they behaved from- wasn't it cute~? 8D I was surprised at the chase game since usually when I see videos of anything playing with a bunny, the bunny is usually just sitting there all apathetic while the other animal freaks out at nothing. XD'_

_By the way... Sorry I couldn't actually SHOW Teku getting back to Ichijou and Shiki but... Well, I didn't. It's already kind of long for a sweet (I think this one's predecessors were much longer XD) and also, as you can see, I suppose there's still something to add a sequel to. XD Don't forget to review ^^_

_(P.S. I typed this all in one night 8DD From like... 1 a.m. to 7 a.m.. Good times, right X3 *eyes hurt*)_


End file.
